Vitral
by Dana Norram
Summary: Rude tem um problema. Ele gosta de Reno. Reno também gosta de Rude, mas tem medo. Medo por si. Medo por Rude. Mas do que Reno tem medo? É. Rude tem um problema. // Renos' e Rude's POV // YAOI // RudexReno // OMCxReno // COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Vitral  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Rude/Reno  
**Classificação:** Nc-17  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Yaoi  
**Parte:** 01 de 06

**

* * *

****AVISO: **Este fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIO** para menores de 18 anos. Você ainda é um pirralho? Não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR" na sua barra de navegação e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu sou Pilatos e lavo minhas mãos. 

**N.A: **Quem já leu qualquer outra história minha, deve saber que eu normalmente não "pego pesado" nas cenas nc-17, mas o caso aqui é bem diferente e se você não gosta de cenas de sexo um pouco mais "cruas", não recomendo a leitura deste texto. Não venha me torrar o saco depois!

* * *

_  
"Em mil pedaços_  
_Quebrado._  
_A pele que toca,_  
_Se corta._  
_O sangue que escorre_  
_Vermelho._  
_O vulto espelhado  
__Sem face._  
_Os olhos que reflete_  
_Vazios._  
_A vida do outro lado_  
_Tão torta._  
_As palavras que sussurra_  
_Mudas._  
_O coração que bate_  
_Não ressoa._  
_O amor jurado_  
_Sem reflexo". _¹  
**— Vitral  
****Por Dana Norram**

* * *

**(P.O.V.**²** RUDE)**

Não precisei escutar o nome para saber que falavam de Reno.

Sempre estavam falando de Reno. Ao menos, falavam há meses. Acho que falavam mais de Reno do que de suas esposas, amantes e namoradas.

Acontecia que Reno era diferente. Era diversão. Nada sério. Afinal, Reno não estava interessado em passar o resto dos dias com nenhum deles.

E eu inspiro fundo quando um dos soldados começa a descrever o que fizera com Reno alguns dias atrás. A riqueza de detalhes é tanta que eu quase posso visualizar cada gesto do ruivo.

Praticamente todos ali já tinham tido alguma coisa — ou _algumas_ — com Reno. Desde uma punheta até os 'finalmente'.

Até eu tivera. Duas vezes, por falta de uma. Confesso que de primeira estava um pouco bêbado, mas não obriguei Reno a nada... muito pelo contrário. Ele parecia gostar daquilo, gostar de ser fodido durante horas e horas. Minha memória não é lá muito fiel, mas acho que nunca ouvi alguém gemer tanto antes.

Não me orgulho do que fiz e, para ser sincero, sequer consegui olhar nos olhos dele durante os dias que se seguiram.

Mas não resisti quando houve uma segunda "investida" da parte dele. Parecia até que Reno tinha decorado os meus horários, já que apareceu no escritório na única noite da semana em que eu tinha plantão.

O resto é previsível.

Ele deixou que eu fizesse de tudo, bem, _quase_ tudo. Na verdade nem cheguei a tentar, mas não me pareceu exatamente que Reno quisesse...

"Ser beijado..."

Prendo a respiração. Parecia que alguém acabara de ler a minha mente, literalmente tirando as palavras da minha boca. Apurei os ouvidos, mas (para meu profundo alívio), parecia que a conversa continuava normalmente a despeito dos meus pensamentos.

"Comigo também..." disse uma outra voz em tom de chateação. "Reno deixa a gente fazer _de tudo_, mas é só chegar perto da boca que ele pira".

"Deve ser coisa de vadia mesmo". Escuto um outro dizer e, — apesar de concordar, sinto uma enorme vontade de arrancar os olhos do dono da voz. "Várias das putas com quem já saí também se recusam a dar 'beijo na boca'... dizem que dá azar, que beijo assim é amor... blá blá blá..."

"Acho que não passa de frescura". Interpôs uma terceira voz, jocosa. "Reno _adora _dar o rabo, mas se a gente tentar ser um pouquinho mais 'romântico'... ele salta fora!"

Um coro de risadas ecoa pelo vestiário e decido que não quero mais ouvir uma só palavra. Sorrateiramente deixo o box, semi-vestido, colocando meus óculos escuros.

Os risos cessam tão logo eles me vêem. Todos sabem que Reno é um de nós.

"Algum problema?" Pergunto aos soldados tranqüilamente, mirando seus olhos arregalados.

Todos murmuraram coisas do tipo _"Não. Nada, senhor..."_ mas não estou a fim de ouvir desculpas. Visto minha jaqueta e saio do vestiário em direção ao dormitório de Reno.

**x-x-x**

Por todo o caminho fiquei me perguntando porque estava zangado. Como se eu precisasse de uma resposta. Era tão óbvio.

Eu tinha caído por Reno.

Antes mesmo de ter qualquer coisa com ele, na verdade. E provavelmente foi por isso que fiquei tão chateado quando nossa primeira vez simplesmente "aconteceu".

Não foi nada do que se espera da primeira transa com alguém de quem você gosta... foi tudo tão rápido e quando percebi já estávamos um de costas para o outro. Reno caíra no sono e eu ficara a noite inteira em claro com uma dor de cabeça espetacular.

Reno podia não passar de 'uma vadia' como todos os soldados da companhia gostavam de dizer, mas ele era especial.

Especial para _mim_.

Sempre sorrindo, de bom humor, fazendo piadas — até mesmo com Tseng, que não era exatamente conhecido por seu senso de humor. A verdade era que todos gostavam dele, embora poucos admitissem.

_Eu _gostava de Reno.

Gostava da maneira como ele andava, como se estivesse constantemente de pileque. Gostava dos olhos vidrados, verdes e apaixonantes, do cabelo tingido de vermelho, todo revolto e, principalmente, de suas mãos.

Poucos reparavam, mas Reno tinha mãos lindas. Esguias e firmes. Delicadas, embora ao mesmo tempo fortes e ágeis. O modo como ele tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa quando estava entediado, como estalava as juntas quando estava ansioso, principalmente antes de alguma luta. Ah... ele era um tremendo _perigo _com aquelas mãos.

A despeito de suas '_habilidades sexuais'_ Reno era um Turk e um soberbo lutador — o que por um lado também me chateava, afinal eu sequer podia cogitar a idéia de que ele fosse _obrigado_ a trepar com metade da companhia.

Era claro que fazia tudo aquilo porque gostava. Porque o satisfazia. Lhe dava s_tatus_...

Quantas vezes eu não o pegara contando vantagem de suas "aventuras" na sala de reuniões, antes que o Presidente ou Tseng chegassem?

E não tinha o menor pudor. Nunca... _jamais _ele corava — a não ser que quisesse, de propósito, claro. Sempre com alguma palavra de atrevimento na ponta daquela língua quente e afiada.

É. Eu sabia que estava caído. Totalmente caído. Talvez passasse, talvez não. E de qualquer forma... só havia um jeito de saber.

Tão logo bati na porta ouvi uma voz abafada me dando permissão para entrar. As luzes apagadas, apenas a televisão emprestando uma leve claridade ao ambiente. Algumas latas de cerveja sobre a mesa de cabeceira e Reno semi deitado na cama.

_Sem camisa. _

Fechei os olhos por um segundo e inspirei fundo. Não queria forçar a barra, mas mesmo assim tirei minha jaqueta.

"Yo, Rude". Ele disse, encolhendo as pernas para que pudesse sentar perto dele. "Bebe?"

Fiz que 'não' com a cabeça. Normalmente eu aceitaria, mas não quero beber.

Não agora.

Ele dá de ombros e tira a franja da frente dos olhos verdes, bebendo mais um gole da latinha. Um segundo depois, sacudiu-a, verificando que já tinha secado-a por inteiro. Resmungou algo e a jogou longe, contra uma das paredes. Apoiando-se nas mãos, Reno ficou de gatinhas sobre a cama, procurando algo que logo se mostrou ser o controle remoto.

Com um acionar de botões, ele desligou a TV, que transmitia um programa esportivo e ainda na mesma posição acendeu a luminária.

Virou-se na minha direção e sorriu. Aquele sorriso enorme e quente. _Instigador_. Reno poderia desarmar qualquer um com aquele sorriso.

"Então, que me conta de novo?"

Murmurei um '_nada_' em voz baixa. Vi-o sorrir outra vez. Ele se endireitou e me encarou. As sobrancelhas arqueadas, parecendo desconfiado. Mordeu o lábio inferior, como se medisse as palavras antes que passassem por ele...

"Até onde eu sei, _Rude_, você não costuma visitar seus colegas de trabalho em lindas noites de domingo para dizer que não está _havendo_ _nada_..." e se aproximando ainda mais, Reno colocou uma das mãos sobre a minha perna e apertou os dedos em torno dela.

Eu não me mexi, mas ele continuou.

"Então, se... não tem mesmo _nada _pra dizer, suponho que veio aqui com outras intenções".

Ele sorriu ao dizer aquilo. Ou melhor, sorriu mais e mais, torcendo os lábios num trejeito de desdém que lhe era tão característico. Resisti bravamente ao desejo de lhe dar um tapa e comê-lo de uma vez. Era provavelmente o que ele queria.

Fiquei em silêncio, só o encarando. Ainda estava escuro, mas devido à proximidade de seu rosto pude ver as marcas que ele tinha nas laterais dos olhos. Eram duas linhas grossas e avermelhadas, como se fossem tatuagens ou algum tipo de queimadura. Até onde sei, ninguém nunca perguntara a Reno sobre elas — ainda que muitos dissessem que tinham sido ganhas por retaliação.

Reno subiu a mão que tinha sobre minha coxa para o peito e puxou minha camisa do cós da calça, começando a abrir os botões. Tentei protestar, segurando suas mãos.

"Pare". Murmurei.

Ele fez beicinho e balançou a cabeça. Respirei fundo novamente.

"Você vem até aqui, senta na minha cama, diz que não está acontecendo nada e não quer que eu trepe com você? Ah, _qualé_ Rude..."

Suspirei. _Como alguém podia simplesmente dizer-lhe 'não'?_

O meu silêncio deve ter lhe servido como incentivo, porque Reno voltou a desabotoar a camisa e tirou minha gravata, jogando-a no chão. Passou os dedos finos sobre meu peito, sorrindo ao ver que aquilo me provocava arrepios. Sem qualquer aviso, então, ele sentou-se no meu colo e me encarou, um novo sorriso despontando em seu rosto.

"Faz tempo que não vejo seus olhos..." ele disse, lânguido. "Será que eles continuam da mesma cor?"

Senti que meus óculos eram removidos e devolvi o olhar. Ele pareceu satisfeito e enfiou as mãos por dentro da minha camisa, abrindo espaço para que pudesse beijar o meu pescoço. Suspirei ao sentir a língua quente sobre a minha pele, os dedos apertando cada centímetro do meu peito. Eu já estava excitado e claro, ele percebeu, porque começou a se mexer de maneira mais provocante sobre meu colo. Segurei-o pela cintura.

"A porta está aberta". Eu disse e ele soltou um muxoxo do tipo _"quem se importa?"_ mas mesmo assim levantou-se para fechá-la.

Aproveitando que estava de pé, Reno livrou-se do restante das roupas sem o menor constrangimento, puxando fora suas calças e a roupa de baixo. Achei por bem fazer o mesmo.

Ele não prestou atenção em mim, ocupado demais procurando alguma coisa no armário. Quando ele veio próximo da luz vi que se tratava de preservativos e um pequeno tubo, que supus ser lubrificante.

É... ele pensava em ir até o fim comigo. _Bem, eu não iria reclamar, ia?_

Reno subiu na cama e sem o menor pudor segurou meu membro com uma das mãos. Reprimi um gemido e escutei-o rir-se bem baixinho. Ele então começou a descer e subir com os dedos, me acariciando. Mordi meu lábio inferior, mas não fechei os olhos. Vi-o abaixar a cabeça e prendi a respiração quando senti sua língua sobre minha pele. Escutei os ruídos úmidos e não resisti, soltei um gemido baixo, rouco, que só fez com que ele aumentasse o ritmo, parecendo se divertir.

Passamos vários minutos somente naquilo — não que eu estivesse reclamando. Reno colocava quase inteiro dentro da boca, depois lambia a extremidade com máxima precisão. Era claro que ele sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava fazendo.

Segundos depois Reno também gemeu e baixando os olhos, vi que ele estava se masturbando com a outra mão, enquanto me chupava.

"Nossa Rude... parece que você andou crescendo nas últimas semanas..." escutei-o zombar.

Segurei seus cabelos entre meus dedos e ele deslizou da língua até a base, me fazendo trincar os dentes.

"E você..." balbuciei. "Parece que aprendeu um truque ou dois..."

Ele parou com o que fazia e ergueu o rosto. Sorria como sempre, mas era um sorriso mais ácido. Percebi que por algum motivo eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, mas dei de ombros.

Reno pareceu se recuperar muito rápido, usou uma das mãos para pegar um preservativo no criado mudo e com uma habilidade que eu já presenciara, colocou-o em mim. Em seguida, pegou o lubrificante e deslizou os dedos úmidos por toda minha extensão. Várias e várias vezes. Vi-o também passá-lo em si mesmo — o lábio superior mordiscando o inferior enquanto ele cerrava os olhos e sentava sobre o meu colo.

Segurei-o pela cintura enquanto ele se acomodava, vi-o apertar os olhos com mais força, reprimindo um gemido pela dor que certamente estava sentido. Tentei abraçá-lo, mas Reno subiu as mãos sobre meu peito, nos separando. Se foi de propósito ou não, eu nunca soube.

Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou. Os lábios estavam fechados — vi a marca de seus dentes neles. Levei uma das mãos até seu rosto.

"Dói?"

Reno balançou a cabeça negativamente. Claro, estava mentindo. Ele então começou a se movimentar. Tentei esquecer do prazer que eu mesmo sentia e continuei o encarando, me perguntando se deveria fazer o tinha em mente, se realmente _queria_ fazê-lo...

"Em que planeta você está, Rude?" Escutei a voz arquejante me perguntar, o tom era zombeteiro, mas senti um leve ar de preocupação nele.

Encarei-o, e ele me devolveu o olhar. Estava um pouco escuro, mas eu podia ver as gotículas de suor descendo por sua face ligeiramente contraída. Ele entreabriu os lábios e gemeu alto, me incentivando de alguma forma...

Subi uma de minhas mãos, uma daquelas que se encontrava em sua cintura, em direção de seu rosto. Deslizei meus dedos sobre seus lábios úmidos e o vi sorrir. Ele fechou os olhos, o ritmo aumentando. O calor crescendo.

Acariciei os fios úmidos de sua nuca, segurando com firmeza em volta de seu pescoço. Então, numa fração de segundos enquanto ele abria os olhos de repente, eu o beijei.

Não pedi permissão — sequer dei chance para que ele dissesse "não". Senti-o enrijecer o corpo, pressionei meus lábios contra os dele com força e esperei por uma rejeição que nunca veio...

É.

Para minha grande — para minha _enorme_ surpresa, Reno retribuiu o beijo. Subiu as mãos sobre meu peito novamente, enlaçando-as no meu pescoço, abrindo a boca e deixando que sua língua se juntasse a minha. Ele parou de se movimentar enquanto me beijava, mas eu não importei.

Ficamos em silêncio durante segundos, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego, nossas testas encostadas, uma contra outra. Reno foi o primeiro a fazer um movimento.

Ele sorriu. Sorriu pura e simplesmente e eu, num movimento rápido, inverti as posições e deitei por cima dele, o abraçando.

Encarava-o quando comecei a me mexer outra vez, me enfiando entre as pernas esguias, que se enlaçavam em minhas costas. Vi-o cerrar os olhos com força por um segundo, para depois abri-los novamente.

Úmidos. _Vítreos._

Sua boca, também entreaberta, soltava gemidos curtos, constantes e somente a vontade de beijá-lo outra vez fez com que eu os parasse.

Mais uma vez ele retribuiu o gesto. Deixou que eu o beijasse. Deixou que eu o abraçasse e o amasse como se fossemos dois apaixonados em nossa primeira noite.

Mas nós não estávamos apaixonados. E aquela não era nossa primeira noite.

Tampouco seria a última.

**x-x-x**

A respiração de Reno foi se acalmando aos poucos. Eu o tinha em meus braços, relaxado e quase adormecido. Ao menos assim eu pensava, já que a despeito do peito que subia e descia ele não fizera nenhum único movimento.

Acariciei os cabelos ruivos, lisos e bagunçados. Senti a umidade provocada pelo suor e sorri calmamente.

Estava satisfeito, tão satisfeito como estaria um noivo após sua tão esperada lua de mel. Senti Reno se mexer um pouco, apertando ainda mais os abraços em torno de mim. Olhei para baixo e vi que ele mantinha os olhos abertos.

Parecia pensativo.

Uni minhas sobrancelhas, confuso, mas não por muito tempo. Logo escutei a voz ligeiramente rouca se dirigindo a mim, então, engoli em seco.

"Por que me beijou?"

Reno voltou a ficar quieto, mantendo os braços ao meu redor. Então eu suspirei, sem saber o que falar.

"Me pareceu o mais certo a fazer..." acabei respondendo, após alguns minutos de silêncio. Reno continuava parado, o cenho franzido. Ele então comentou, num tom baixo:

"Eu não tenho esse costume, sabe..."

Senti um arrepio forte me subir pela espinha.

"Eu sei. Os rapazes sempre comentam de você no vestiário..."

Vi Reno erguer-se bruscamente, me mirando nos olhos e cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu. Não gostei nadinha da expressão dele.

"Ah... isso explica tudo! Não passou de uma aposta, certo? Foi tudo para provar que você podia mais, né? Então vai Rude... vá se exibir pros outros pobres coitados que tudo que conseguem é uma chupada da vadia aqui! Diz que você conseguiu o que todos eles queriam, vai!"

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas eu fui mais rápido. Segurei-o pelo braço com mais força do que a educação recomendaria.

Reno arregalou os olhos verdes e deixou a boca pender de leve.

"Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de contar o que acontece entre eu e você a qualquer pessoa, Reno. Principalmente porque..." inspirei fundo e senti-o tremendo debaixo de meus dedos. "Porque eu não quero mais que falem de você. Eu... eu não quero que você fique dormindo com metade dessa maldita companhia... nunca. Nunca mais, me ouviu, Reno?"

Reno sequer atreveu-se a se mexer. Ficou me encarando, os olhos ainda arregalados, a boca pendida, descrente.

"Rude... você não..."

"Quero que se mude para o meu alojamento, Reno. Quero tomar conta de você".

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

"Você não quer dizer que...?"

Fiz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Firme e decidido. Passei uma de minhas mãos pelo rosto macio e aproximei meus lábios, mas antes que chegasse perto o bastante, Reno virou-se, sentando na cama, de costas para mim.

Fez-se alguns desagradáveis segundos de silêncio. Fiquei esperando por uma resposta, por uma explicação...

Em vão.

Quando já estava desistindo de esperar calado vi os ombros de Reno tremerem de leve, seguido de um gemido rouco.

Reno estava chorando, lenta e silenciosamente, claro. Mas estava.

Por um minuto me perguntei o que tinha feito ou dito de errado. Me aproximei dele, passei um braço por cima de seus ombros.

"Reno..."

"Eu não posso".

Fiquei em silêncio, sem saber como agir. E ele continuou.

"Sinto muito, Rude... mas não posso..."

Segurei seus ombros, fiz com que virasse o corpo. Que me encarasse. Com relutância, ele o fez. Segurei em seu queixo.

"Reno, tem alguém te ameaçando? Eu juro que se puser as mãos..."

Silenciei quando vi o gesto negativo da cabeça ruiva. Ele tinha os olhos baixos, não me encarava mais e sua voz saiu funda quando pediu que eu fosse embora.

**_Continua..._**

**

* * *

**

**NA.:** Vocês tem noção de como agora eu páro, olho para essa cena e fico morta de vergonha de publicar? Sério. Realmente peguei pesado (para os meus padrões, digo). Entocentes... espero que tenham gostado. Logo, logo estarei postando os próximos capítulos. Se alguém quiser deixar um comentário, basta clicar nesse botãozinho onde tá escrito "Go" ao lado da janelinha azul "Submit Review" no final da página. Eu sei que não há muitos leitores de FFVII em português, mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar de escrever. xD 

**Notas: ¹**A "poesia" que inicia este texto é de **MINHA** autoria. Agora, a sigla **²P.O.V**, para quem não sabe, é uma abreviação de "point of view" (_ponto de vista_, em inglês). Logo, quando o capítulo começar com o "P.O.V RUDE" significa que aquele trecho em questão será narrado do ponto de vista do Rude. "P.O.V RENO" será narrado do ponto de vista do Reno, etc. Se bem que, nesta fanfic, só haverá povs desses dois personagens mesmo...

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII** e seus personagens pertencem a **Square Enix.** Em outras palavras eles não são meus e eu não estou ganhando um único gil com esta história. Na verdade, ela me custou muitas noites mal dormidas.  
MASesta fanfic ME PERTENCE, e vou ficar puta da vida se por um acaso do destino eu a encontre em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização, OK? Quer usar qualquer trecho dela para qualquer coisa? Tudo bem, mas me avise antes, né? 

**Copyright © Outubro de 2005 - Todos os direitos reservados**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Vitral  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Rude/Reno (e um pouquinho de OC¹/Reno)  
**Classificação:** Nc-17  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Yaoi  
**Parte:** 02 de 06

**

* * *

****AVISO: **Este fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIO** para menores de 18 anos. Você ainda é um pirralho? Não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR" na sua barra de navegação e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu sou Pilatos e estoulavando minhas mãos. 

**N.A: **Quem já leu qualquer outra história minha, deve saber que eu normalmente não "pego pesado" nas cenas nc-17, mas o caso aqui é bem diferente e se você não gosta de cenas de sexo um pouco mais "cruas", não recomendo a leitura deste texto. Não venha me torrar o saco depois!

* * *

_  
_**— Vitral  
****Por Dana Norram**

* * *

**P.O.V. RENO **

Não.

Rude não podia estar falando sério. Não podia... não podia...

Eu estava satisfeito, sabe? Satisfeito de poder dormir com ele de vez em quando... de poder abraçá-lo... de fazê-lo rir com as minhas gracinhas.Ele não sabia, mas eu já tentava chamar sua atenção há algum tempo...

Desde que eu me tornara um Turk para ser exato.

Realmente achava que as coisas ficariam mais fáceis para mim. Achava que Norton me deixaria em paz. Que ele não tentaria nada comigo nesta... _posição_...

Como eu estava enganado. Ele não deu a mínima. Continuou me ameaçando... me chantageando...

Eu não podia contar a Tseng... muito menos a Rude. Independente do que ele sentisse com relação a minha pessoa, sei que o companheirismo prevaleceria. Sei que ele iria querer acabar com Norton, e eu não posso deixar que ele se envolva.

Não posso... simplesmente não posso.

Podemos ser Turks e estarmos acima das leis, mas... não nos temos como ir contra a própria companhia... contra alguém do círculo pessoal do Presidente — principalmente quando este se trata do querido padrinho de Rufus Shinra...

Rufus mesmo — que eu mal conhecia e era pouco mais do que um "moleque crescido" aparentemente não ligava a mínima para o padrinho Norton. O Presidente por outro lado praticamente se _desmanchava_ em cima do irmão. Tinha _orgulho _dele. Orgulho do império que ele o ajudara a levantar e mais orgulho ainda em delegar-lhe a tarefa de educar o afilhado...

Ele só não devia estar muito a par do que o irmão costumava fazer em seus dias de folga. Mutilando e fodendo garotos nos Slums de Midgar... talvez se ele soubesse... talvez ele não tivesse deixado o cara cuidando de Rufus um minuto mais sequer... e talvez... talvez Norton não tivesse tido a oportunidade de fazer o que fez comigo e com tantos outros.

Senti um gosto amargo na garganta assim que pus os pés dentro do banheiro. Por um segundo achei que fosse vomitar, mas logo uma sensação ruim desapareceu para dar lugar a outra.

Ergui a cabeça da pia e meu coração deu uma guinada brusca quando percebi que estava sendo observado.

Não...

_Agora _não.

"Vi o Turk grandalhão saindo do seu quarto... estava trepando com ele, é? Parece que você tomou mesmo gosto pela _coisa_, Reno..."

Os olhos cinzas metálicos, o cabelo loiro jogado para trás, os braços musculosos saltando por de dentro do paletó. Como ele podia ser tão bonito e asqueroso ao mesmo tempo?

Norton devia ter a altura e praticamente o mesmo porte de Rude e eu me sentia pouco mais que uma criança perto dele.

Mas ainda assim uma criança atrevida.

"Não é da sua conta com que eu trepo ou deixo de trepar, Norton". Respondi, sem me virar, segurando na pia como se ela fosse um tipo de apoio.

Escutei seus passos e fechei os olhos. Suas mãos grossas me abraçaram. O gosto amargo voltou e podia ser impressão minha, mas senti um baque forte que sacudiu tudo ao meu redor.

E eu estava tremendo.

Estava com medo... não queria que ele me tocasse, não... não depois que Rude tinha me beijado... que tinha feito amor comigo...

"Você está mais grosseiro que o costume sabe? Acho que talvez algumas marcas novas o deixem mais... _relaxado_..."

Norton me largou assim que escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo. Eu também voltei o rosto e arregalei meus olhos para Rude.

Parado na soleira da porta, segurando a maçaneta, ele não sabia se encarava a Norton ou a mim.

"Algum problema, _Turk_?" Norton perguntou em tom de deboche. "Você já teve _o seu_ hoje... e não é educado entrar sem bater, sabe?"

Rude comprimiu os lábios repentinamente. Me encarou e algo em minha face deve ter me traído... porque vi ele fechar uma das mãos em punho com muito mais força antes de voltar-se para Norton.

"Este banheiro é público". disse entredentes, mas antes que Norton pudesse responder-lhe, Rude virou-se novamente para mim. "Venha Reno, precisamos ir".

Eu pisquei meus olhos antes de arregalá-los. Rude estaria em tão sérios problemas por ter respondido Norton...

"Foi a Avalanche. Acabaram de explodir o Mako 1."

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE **

Eu juro que vi alívio nos olhos de Reno quando contei sobre a explosão. E ele deveria ter ficado apavorado, afinal, estávamos falando de um Reator!

Mas não. Seu rosto ficou calmo e ele suspirou enquanto me seguia para fora do banheiro. Arrisquei um rápido olhar por cima do ombro e vi o tal de Norton Shinra — irmão do Presidente, praticamente me fuzilando com os olhos.

Não dei bola. Eu tinha ordens em chamar Reno. Ordens de Tseng... pro inferno se ele estava querendo dar _umazinha_ com...

Estanquei no lugar e Reno parou também, me encarando. Vi seus olhos voarem para minhas costas, para o corredor que se estendia atrás de nós e então, soltar um suspiro.

Outro suspiro de alivio.

Entendi tudo. Entendi a tranqüilidade que ele sentira quando contei do Reator, entendi o medo que vira em seus olhos. Entendi a raiva que _eu _sentira ao entrar naquele lugar...

Não fora somente ciúmes, afinal. Até porque eu já vira tanta gente tentando (e conseguindo) algo de Reno...

Não disse uma palavra e voltei a caminhar com Reno nos meus calcanhares. Rapidamente alcançamos o elevador e somente depois de descermos dois andares que perguntei:

"É ele, não é?"

Um par de olhos verdes me encararam com medo.

Medo _por _mim.

"Não faça nada, Rude.. por favor não faça nada..."

Ergui uma de minhas mãos e toquei no rosto dele. Reno não recuou, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Naquela hora também entendi porque ele tinha medo. Entendi porque ele deixara que eu o beijasse, mas não tive como ter certeza, nem como perguntar...

O elevador parou de repente e eu puxei minha mão com rapidez enquanto Reno abria os olhos para o oriental alto que acabara de entrar.

"Noite explosiva essa... não, Tseng?"

Reno pusera novamente a máscara. Tseng fechara a cara. E eu fingi que não estava ouvindo.

Mas estava vendo. Vendo tão claramente como nunca vira antes.

Reno era pequeno.

Era frágil e tinha medo.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RENO **

Já era manhã quando deixamos a área do reator destruído. Nosso serviço tinha sido bastante diferente do que o de costume. Não precisamos ameaçar... nem matar ninguém. Somente recolher informações. A autoria da Avalanche foi confirmada, é claro, mas aparentemente tinham recrutado um novo membro... um rapazinho loiro de cabelos espetados que carregava uma espada enorme.

Totalmente fora do meu catálogo.

Na verdade, eu não estava preocupado com a investigação, mas deixei Tseng pensando que sim. Intimamente torcia para que a explosão tivesse ao menos servido para distrair Norton — que devia estar "urubuzando" o Presidente naquele mesmo instante, enchendo-o de conselhos inúteis de como rechaçar tamanha "afronta"...

Rude parecia tão envolvido na investigação quanto Tseng, mas quando deram exatas sete horas da manhã ele disse que estava se mandando e me ofereceu uma carona de volta ao alojamento.

É claro que eu aceitei.

Tseng referiu ficar. Rude não insistiu.

Voltamos sozinhos, em silêncio praticamente por todo caminho. Rude não quis escutar o noticiário. _"Já vimos e ouvimos o bastante"_ ele comentou enquanto desligava o rádio, que acionara junto à ignição.

Quando já estávamos próximos da Torre, paramos no farol e Rude, na hora de mudar a marcha raspou a mão na minha perna. Estremeci sem querer e ele riu-se, divertido.

"Que tem de engraçado?" eu perguntei.

"Você tem medo de mim, Reno?"

Foi minha vez de rir.

"Não... claro que não. Por que eu teria?"

Rude ficou em silêncio enquanto o sinal abria.

"Minha proposta ainda está de pé..."

"Rude, eu..."

Ele parou o carro bruscamente. Sorte não haver nenhum veículo atrás de nós. Colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios. Eu me calei.

"Pense". Ele disse e seus dedos acariciavam minha bochecha de leve. "Não é uma ordem... não é uma imposição..."

Eu pisquei os olhos e o vi sorrir.

Eu nunca o vira sorrir.

"É um convite, Reno."

Ele então me beijou uma outra vez. Um beijo rápido, mas tão intenso e quente quanto os anteriores. Escutamos uma buzina atrás de nós e Rude deu a partida no carro.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE **

Reno não disse de imediato se aceitava meu convite.

Na verdade, ele não disse nada.

Mas nós dormimos juntos naquela noite, após a explosão. Ele pediu que eu tomasse por trás... disse que queria se sentir meu.

_Só_ meu.

"Nem que tenha sido apenas por alguns minutos..." ele murmurou quando, esgotado, caí por cima dele, o abraçando.

Tentei lhe dizer que eu o queria... que bastava uma palavra dele... Mas com o rosto virado meio de lado, vi suas lágrimas escorrendo em silêncio até o travesseiro. Os olhos estavam abertos, encarando o vazio.

"Ele pode matá-lo, Rude... ele pode fazer o que quiser..."

Uma onda de ódio me invadiu. Fiz com que Reno se virasse, se erguesse. Segurei-o pelos ombros e empurrei-o contra o encosto da cama, mas imediatamente me arrependi, com medo de tê-lo machucado.

Ele me olhou e deu um meio sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

"Oh, por favor, Rude... eu não sou feito de vidro... acha que já não fizeram coisa muito pior comigo?"

Baixei os olhos e escutei-o suspirar. Então, para minha surpresa, senti que ele me envolvia com as pernas, me puxando para si.

"Me beije" ele pediu em voz baixa, sensual, encostando os lábios nos meus.

É claro que eu o fiz.

E não foi só isso que eu fiz.

**x-x-x**

Durante a madrugada bateram à porta. Eu mesmo abri.

Era Tseng.

1º; ele não perguntou o que eu estava fazendo ali, no quarto de Reno plena cinco da manhã, vestindo somente as calças desabotoadas. 2º; ele não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com aquilo (de fato, Tseng nunca parecia ficar surpreso). E 3º; houvera outro atentado.

"Imagino que o sucesso em explodir o Mako 1 deva tê-los incentivado..." disse Tseng com ar tranqüilo.

Reno, que vestia suas roupas enquanto Tseng falava, soltou um muxoxo e bocejou.

"O que eles explodiram desta vez?"

"O Mako 5". comentou Tseng entediado. "Imaginamos que eles tentariam alguma coisa e reforçamos nossa guarda ... trocamos as ID's e bem... Aparentemente quase foram pegos num bloqueio de um dos trens próximo ao sector 5, daí calculamos onde seria o novo ataque. O Presidente Shinra em pessoa foi até lá e apresentou-lhes o novo brinquedo de Scarlet..."

Eu e Reno trocamos olhares arregalados.

"Não sabemos se sobreviveram. _Hunf_... que idiotice! Fazer um atentando um em cima do outro, quando sabiam que teríamos aumentando a vigilância". os ombros de Tseng tremeram, desprezando aquele tipo de atitude impensada. "Mas não foi por isso que vim até aqui".

Tseng olhou para Reno e eu senti um tremor. _Será que tinha algo a ver com Norton?_

"Chame uns dois ou três soldados... hoje você vai ver a menina".

Respirei aliviado e, aparentemente, Reno também.

**_Continua..._**

**

* * *

**

**NA.:** E aqui está o segundo capítulo! Bem mais "leve" que o anterior, né? No próximo, novas emoções!Eu aliás, queria agradecer a Lily, ao Maven e ao Biel que são fofos, leram e deixaram comentários. (Dana hugs todos) xD

**Nota:** **OC¹** é uma sigla para original character. Ah... você deve estar perguntando quem diabos é esse Norton que você NÃO se lembra de ter no jogo. Pois bem, não tem mesmo. Ele é um personagem original, criado por mim. Eu já usei um personagem com o mesmo nome e com mais ou menos o mesmo papel numa fanfic de Harry Potter e todo o odiou! Norton é a minha Mary Sue. Ele não é fofo? x

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII** e seus personagens pertencem a **Square Enix.** Em outras palavras eles não são meus e eu não estou ganhando um único gil com esta história. Na verdade, ela me custou muitas noites mal dormidas. O personagem **Norton**, por outro lado, é uma criação única e exclusivamente MINHA e eu sou muito ciumenta! Humph...  
Esta fanfic ME PERTENCE, e vou ficar puta da vida se por um acaso do destino eu a encontre em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização, OK? Quer usar qualquer trecho dela para qualquer coisa? Tudo bem, mas me avise antes, né? 

**Copyright © Outubro de 2005 - Todos os direitos reservados**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Vitral  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Rude/Reno e OC/Reno  
**Classificação:** Nc-17  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Yaoi/ (esse capítulo possuí um pouquinho de "non-con")  
**Parte:** 03 de 06

**

* * *

****AVISO: **Este fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIO** para menores de 18 anos. Você ainda é um pirralho? Não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR" na sua barra de navegação e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu sou Pilatos e lavo minhas mãos. 

**N.A: **Quem já leu qualquer outra história minha, deve saber que eu normalmente não "pego pesado" nas cenas nc-17, mas o caso aqui é bem diferente e se você não gosta de cenas de sexo um pouco mais "cruas", não recomendo a leitura deste texto. Não venha me torrar o saco depois!

* * *

_  
_**— Vitral  
****Por Dana Norram**

* * *

**P.O.V. RENO **

Parecia que daquela vez era sério. A 'menina das flores' — como Tseng às vezes chamava, tinha de vir conosco. Não achei que seria um grande problema. Ela era só uma garota dentro duma igreja e eu era um Turk treinado com três soldados a tiracolo armados até os dentes.

Claro que eu não contava em encontrar um ex-Soldier a protegendo. Reconheci aqueles olhos azuis claros, vidrados de Mako.

Então, os cabelos louros e aquela espada enorme. Bem, a descrição batia. Só podia ser o mesmo rapaz que atacara o Mako 1 e 5 junto da Avalanche. Cheguei a pensar duas vezes, mas acabei mandando os soldados atrás dele.

Ou melhor, _deles_. A minha segunda grande surpresa não demorou a aparecer...

A menina das flores sabia lutar. E bem.

Imobilizou dois soldados enquanto o 3º era esmagado por um barril jogado pelo loiro. Assobiei baixinho enquanto via os dois fugirem por um buraco no teto da Igreja. Tentei cercá-los por fora, mas daí já era tarde demais.

Tseng ia ficar uma fera.

Quando finalmente voltei a Torre, fiz uma horinha na lanchonete antes de ir "encarar" Tseng. Pensei em procurar Rude, mas ele estava numa outra missão. Aparentemente escoltando Rufus numa viagem rápida a Junon. Senti uma coisa engraçada na barriga.

_Ciúmes. _

E olhe que nem tinha exatamente o direito. Eu e Rude tecnicamente não tínhamos nada. Eram só umas noites...

Suspirei enfiando o rosto entre os braços sobre a mesa. Olhei esperançosamente para o meu refrigerante, esperando que ele tivesse todas as respostas do mundo para me dar. Ele só borbulhou.

"Ei, Reno..."

Juntei as sobrancelhas antes de me virar. Não reconheci a voz de imediato.

Era um grupinho de soldados rasos. Sorri para eles, cujo 'líder' se aproximou.

"Nós estamos saindo, não quer vir com a gente?"

_Oh_. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava, e por um segundo hesitei, mas também sabia que não poderia. Não era somente o pedido de Rude. Eu sentia que devia aquilo a mim mesmo. Sem falar que...

"Desculpem, rapazes... mas vai ficar pra outra vez. Tseng vai arrancar meus olhos se não entregar um relatório hoje".

Pelo sorriso maldoso que alguns deles esboçaram, só pude supor que até Tseng devia ter fama de trepar comigo.

Bem, não é culpa de Tseng. E eu nunca tivera nada com ele, a propósito... até porque sei que meu querido superior nunca foi muito fã de ruivos... na verdade suponho que ele prefira loiras...

Ou loiros, talvez.

Sorri enquanto via o grupo de soldados sumir da lanchonete. Deixei um suspiro escapar, erguendo o corpo com dificuldade, sem vontade de me mexer.

Caminhei a esmo, pensando no que eu inventaria com Rude mais tarde. Talvez a gente pudesse sair, assistir um filme, uma peça ou qualquer bobagem... talvez...

Abro a porta e pisco os olhos alucinadamente, mas não tenho tempo de fechá-la antes que me percebam.

"Ah, aí está você. Entre, Reno..."

Era o Presidente Shinra e — senti meu coração ser mergulhado num balde de gelo, _Norton_.

Eu não podia estar mais encrencado. Rodo os olhos pela sala a procura de Tseng, e claro... não há mais ninguém ali.

"E a Ancient?"

_Ancient?_ Ahhh sim, a menina das flores. É. Eu merecia! Ordens do Presidente e eu falhara miseravelmente.

Mordo o lábio inferior, enquanto abaixo o olhar.

"Reno, o Presidente lhe fez uma pergunta..." diz Norton, divertido. "Onde está a Ancient?"

"Eu... eu... nós... ela escapou, Senhor."

Era óbvio que Norton já sabia. Provavelmente pelos soldados. E ele mesmo contara ao Presidente, claro... que agora me fulminava com aquele par de maldosos olhos azuis.

"Escapou?" disse Norton em tom de chacota. Eu fechei minhas mãos em punho. "Como, Reno? A Ancient é só uma garota! Você e três soldados não conseguiram trazê-la?"

"Eu..."

_Por que mentir?_ pensei, dando de ombros.

"Ela tinha um guarda-costas, senhor Presidente. Um _Soldier_".

O Presidente fez ar de espanto. Norton fez _"tsc tsc"_ com o canto dos lábios. Senti vontade de chutar-lhe entre as pernas.

"Um Soldier? Oh, por favor, Reno... não espera mesmo que acreditemos nisso!"

"Eu vi os olhos dele. Eram olhos de Mako. Tinha uma _buster_, claro que era um soldado!"

O Presidente parecia estar em dúvida — lembrei-me que ele encontrara os terroristas na noite anterior, talvez ele acreditasse em mim. Mas Norton, por outro lado, não estava disposto a me deixar em paz.

"Isso não elimina o fato de _você_ ter _falhado_, Reno". Norton virou-se para o irmão. "Isso exige medidas..."

O Presidente Shinra fez que sim com a cabeça e eu gelei.

_Que ótimo! _Repreendido pelo Presidente sem Tseng por perto para livrar o meu rabo!

"Eu vou enterrar a Avalanche". Anunciou o Presidente em tom solene, e eu ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas. "Nem que para isto tenha de afundar todo o setor sete junto".

Estremeci. Seja lá o que o Presidente tinha na cabeça não me parecia nada bom. E era ainda pior imaginar o que _eu _tinha ver com toda a história...

"Depois de amanhã, Reno, depois de amanhã..."

Então o Presidente saiu da sala, lançando um sorriso ao irmão. Estremeci mais uma vez e o som da porta se fechando foi como o brandir do martelo de um juiz.

E eu era o réu.

"O que _ele _pensa que _você _vai fazer, Norton?" Pergunto para ganhar tempo enquanto penso numa saída estratégica. "Suponho que seu irmão ainda não saiba sobre suas... como direi... _preferências_?"

Norton cruzou os braços enormes sobre o peito igualmente enorme. Ele poderia me partir em dois com aqueles braços.

"Para quem está prestes a ser fodido até que você está muito corajoso, Reno".

Senti meu rosto ficar quente. _Ele era louco! _

"Não precisa ficar vermelho, eu sei que você gosta. Aliás, a companhia inteira sabe, Reno... _menos _o Presidente, claro. Meu querido irmão pensa que só vou lhe dar uma _bela prensa_e bem, na verdade eu não pretendo desapontá-lo, se é que você me entende..."

Norton abriu mais seu sorriso e eu dei um passo para trás.

"Ei... está com medo, é? Até uns dias atrás você não reclamava... _tanto_".

A lembrança de Rude dizendo _"quero tomar conta de você"_ me encheu de coragem. Ainda que eu soubesse que ele não estava lá para me salvar e que mesmo se estivesse não poderia fazer muita coisa...

"As coisas mudaram, Norton". Quase cuspi as palavras num novo arrombo de atrevimento.

Ele sorriu maldosamente para mim e se aproximou mais.

"Tseng foi enviado numa missão de reconhecimento. O grandalhão está de babá do Rufus... meu irmão foi fazer o que sabe de melhor, ou seja, sentar o traseiro gordo naquela cadeira e assinar papéis. Bem, acho que então somos só eu e você..."

Recuei outro passo, o que pareceu divertir Norton, cujo sorriso ficou mais largo e muito mais insano.

"Não adianta se fazer de difícil, Reno. Sabe que posso acabar com sua carreira e com sua vidinha miserável se eu quiser..."

Nunca senti tanto alívio ao escutar batidas na porta, que se abriu logo em seguida. Na soleira estava Rufus, vestindo seu costumeiro terno branco. Era um pouco mais baixo que eu, e claro, me encarou com aquele irritante ar de superioridade.

Não que eu me importasse muito. Rufus encarava até o próprio Pai com aquele "ar".

"Oi Tio..." disse ele a Norton, que estava quase soltado fumaça pelas orelhas, mas logo já tinha se voltado a me encarar. "Tseng ligou para Rude, disseram que precisam de você lá embaixo num piscar de olhos. Parece que seu PHS¹ está sem sinal. Mudaram meus planos graças a você, vou para Junon amanhã..."

Ele não parecia realmente chateado, só um pouco irritado em servir como o "garoto de recados". Enfiei uma das mãos no bolso de minha calça e tirei o aparelho.

Realmente não havia sinal. Dei de ombros e sorri amarelo para Rufus que rodou os olhos e saiu da sala, mas parou depois de dar uns dois passos. Voltou o corpo para nós, os braços ainda cruzados.

"Turk... acho que disse _num piscar de olhos_, não disse? Ou vai querer que eu desenhe? Vamos, agora!"

Virei o rosto para Norton por um segundo e depois dei no pé, tentando segurar um sorriso.

Posso dizer que nunca fiquei tão feliz em obedecer a uma ordem de Rufus como naquela tarde.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE**

Quando Tseng me contou que o Presidente e seu irmão iriam ter sozinhos com Reno eu quase tive um acesso. Tseng, claro, percebeu e sem que eu pedisse mexeu todos os pauzinhos possíveis.

Até Rufus ele usou.

"Por quê?" Perguntei enquanto um loiro mal-humorado entrava na torre sob nosso olhar vigilante.

Tseng só voltou os olhos na minha direção quando teve certeza de que Rufus estava seguro.

"Não posso confiar Rufus a você se estiver com a cabeça no espaço. Hum... o Presidente acabou de voltar para a sala dele..." informou Tseng acompanhado uma tela no painel do carro. "Norton e Reno devem estar sozinho agora".

Senti um tremor passar por todo o corpo. Queria eu ter ido no lugar de Rufus.

"Relaxe, homem". Advertiu Tseng. "Eu sei o que eles querem de Reno... sei o que _todos _querem, aliás. Mas isso não é da minha conta. Só me importo com o sucesso de nossa próxima missão. O fracasso de Reno em trazer a Ancient para nós vai ser um problema... querem que ele seja punido de alguma forma".

Senti minhas costas enrijecerem. Tseng continuou no mesmo tom calmo, como se estivesse comentando o tempo.

"... até sugeriram que ele detonasse o pilar de sustentação do setor sete..."

"O QUÊ?"

Tseng ergueu uma das mãos para me fazer calar.

"Não concordei, é claro. É suicídio, mas Norton está com raiva de Reno, o que por acaso também não é da minha conta, mas..."

Meus olhos se arregalaram por trás dos óculos escuros. Tseng fixou os olhos em mim.

"Mas um Turk morto _é_ da _minha_ conta. Reno vai sim detonar o pilar, mas escoltado por mim. E num helicóptero. Já está tudo decidido".

"Tseng! Isso é loucura... derrubar uma das placas!"

Tseng quase sorriu.

"Ora vamos, Rude! Como se você estivesse ligando para o Slum. Se forem estas as ordens do Presidente, eu pretendo acatá-las..." ele baixou a voz enquanto via Rufus se aproximando e, para meu alívio, com Reno nos calcanhares. "... o mais a risca possível".

Eu também sorri para Tseng.

O_ possível_. É claro.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RENO **

Obviamente eu não achava que tinha me livrado de Norton, mas tão logo entrei no carro, Tseng e Rude me deram algo mais urgente com que me preocupar.

A Shinra ia _detonar_ com o setor 7. Literalmente falando.

Não fiquei nada feliz. _Eu_ nascera no setor Sete. Crescera em meio aquela gente. Claro,há anos e anos que eu não tinha mais nada com aquele lugar, mas ainda assim... era estranho. Tão estranho quanto jogar fora uma camisa velha, aquela de que você tanto gosta, mas que não presta mais...

Assobiei baixinho quando Tseng me contou os pormenores.

"Mas você acha mesmo que a Avalanche vai deixar a gente explodir o pilar numa boa, Tseng? Conheci hoje um dos rapazes novos deles... os caras não estão para brincadeira!"

Acho que vi Tseng esboçar a sombra de um sorriso, mas sumiu tão rapidamente que eu não ousei retribuir.

"Por isso mesmo escolheram um de nós para fazer o trabalho. Você não está com medo de meia dúzia de terroristas, está?"

Escutei Rufus rir-se baixinho ao meu lado e reprimi bravamente a vontade de lhe dar um tapa, mas vi Rude me encarando por detrás dos óculos escuros e sorri.

"Claro que não". Eu disse a Tseng, que se voltou para frente, dando a partida no carro.

Durante o restante da tarde e começo da noite — não que fizesse muita diferença em Midgar, que era sempre escura, sobretudo debaixo das placas — ficamos ocupados estudando o local onde haveria a explosão. Eu apertaria o botão vermelho para a contagem regressiva, enquanto Tseng me daria cobertura num helicóptero.

Rude coordenaria um grupo que cuidaria das saídas dos setores. Ninguém sem uma ID devidamente registrada poderia deixar a zona de isolamento.

Fiquei por um segundo imaginando todos que morreriam por causa de uma _"meia dúzia de terroristas"_ como dissera Tseng. Não era nada justo, mas... a vida em Midgar dificilmente era justa.

Pouco antes das sete da noite Rufus se queixou a vozes altas que estava cansado e exigiu que alguém o levasse de volta a Torre da Shinra. Sem poder fazer o serviço por ele mesmo, Tseng deixou-o aos cuidados de Rude e nós dois continuamos com o trabalho.

Quando bateram pouco mais de nove horas e eu já não agüentava mais saber _como _fazer, por _onde _correr, _quem _chamar e quais daqueles milhares de botões _apertar_, Tseng pareceu se dar por satisfeito e "sugeriu" que voltássemos a torre.

Pegamos o trem (Rude levara Rufus de carro) e já passava das onze da noite quando eu finalmente alcancei o andar do meu quarto. O corredor estava escuro e silencioso.

Silencioso demais.

Se não estivesse tão cansado, com tanta vontade tomar um banho e dormir eu certamente teria percebido que havia algo de errado. Mas, como emtodas essas histórias macabras que ouvimos por aí, quando euergui minha guarda já era "tarde demais"...

Tinha acabado de encontrar minhas chaves, perdidas nalgum bolso de minha calça quando uma mão grande tapou minha boca, me impedindo de gritar.

Não precisei olhar em seus olhos frios, metálicos e cruéis para saber que Norton finalmente teria o que queria. Senti um peso muito grande na boca do estômago e intimamente desejei que Rude aparecesse e me salvasse. Claro que isso não aconteceu e... talvez tenha sido melhor assim...

Quem me garantiria que ele não tentasse parar Norton e acabasse morto? Eu afinal já não vira o que a família Shinra costumava fazer por muito menos?

Com as mãos trêmulas terminei de abrir a porta, sem oferecer resistência. Eu sabia que era inútil. Ainda que eu conseguisse me soltar e fugir... só seria isso. Mais uma fuga.

Eu podia fugir, mas não me esconder para sempre de Norton. Uma hora ou outra ele acabaria me pegando sozinho... desprevenido...

Como agora.

"Assim que eu gosto..." escutei a voz arrastada enquanto suas mãos arrancavam meu casaco seguido da camisa. Senti uma pontada de nojo. Mas não de Norton.

_De mim. _

Eu me deitei, de barriga para baixo, o rosto afundado no travesseiro.

Seria rápido.

Ao menos eu torcia para que fosse rápido. Norton nunca era suave. Não que isso me importasse. Às vezes era melhor que doesse. Que doesse o bastante para que se pudesse esquecer a situação humilhante e só pensar na dor... pensar em quanto tempo aquela agonia persistiria.

Norton não se fez de rogado e com um gemido abafado entrou em mim de uma só vez.

Literalmente rasguei meu lábio inferior na tentativa de reprimir um gemido. Fazia muito tempo desde que sentira tanta dor assim... tanto tempo que eu chegara a me esquecer de quanto aquilo podia doer.

Senti o gosto de sangue em minha boca. Do meu próprio sangue. Escutei Norton soltar grunhidos baixos e ritmados. Com as mãos grossas ele ergueu o meu quadril, arremetendo com mais força... mais rapidamente. Ele parecia estar gostando de me causar desconforto... humilhação...

_Dor. _

Não tentou fazer com que eu sentisse prazer, não me tocou mais que o essencial... e de uma certa forma... eu agradeci.

Era bem provável que ele achasse estar me punindo ao agir daquela maneira... mas era melhor assim... ao menos ele não tentaria me fazer desfrutar daquela situação... de estar _traindo_ Rude...

Senti o peito apertar ao pensar em Rude, mas foi inevitável.

Terminou rápido, mas tempo suficiente para eu fizesse uma mancha no travesseiro devido ao corte no lábio. Escutei Norton erguer-se e vestir as roupas enquanto comentava coisas do tipo _"Incrível como você continua apertado"_ para em seguida rir alto. Debochado.

Mais uma vez senti ânsia e só não vomitei porque meu estômago estava totalmente vazio. Norton sentou-se na cama e beliscou uma de minhas nádegas, dando um tapa nelas logo em seguida. Ele riu-se mais uma vez e se levantou, avisando que nos veríamos "muito" em breve.

Escutei o som da porta batendo e com as poucas forças que me restavam consegui me enfiar debaixo das cobertas. Tentei reprimir o choro, mas uma espécie de alívio tomou conta de mim quando a primeira lágrima escorreu.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE **

Rufus me fizera ir a três lugares diferentes tão logo alcançamos a cidade alta.

Primeiro, quis comprar um CD numa badalada loja próxima do reator Mako 6, depois literalmente me fez "dar a volta" na cidade atrás de um par de sapatos de couro e por último demorou quase duas horas para escolher uma elegante gravata azul que a sorridente vendedora embrulhou para presente. Talvez o aniversário do Presidente estivesse chegando.

Então, quando finalmente deixei-o na porta de seu apartamento, fiquei pensando que só mesmo Tseng, com toda aquela paciência oriental para aturar Rufus a toda hora,todos os dias.

Eram quase onze e meia quando me vi dentro do elevador que levaria ao meu dormitório. Corri os dedos sobre o painel eletrônico e me detive sobre o nº 47. O andar de Reno. Olhei novamente para o relógio, me perguntando se não estaria muito tarde para lhe desejar "boa noite".

Certo, eu estava me tornando um bobo apaixonado...

Suspirei enquanto tamborilava os dedos sobre a superfície lisa da porta, contando os andares que faltavam. 17... 18... 10... 6... 3... 47º. A porta metálica se abriu após um "click" agudo e com passos rápidos me precipitei pelo corredor.

Talvez eu estivesse com muita vontade de vê-lo ou no fundo sentisse que tinha algo errado porque em menos de um minuto dobrei a esquina que dava para o quarto dele.

A porta parecia fechada, mas quando faltava apenas um segundo para alcançá-la, ela se abriu.

Mas não foi Reno que saiu de dentro do quarto.

"Ah... você outra vez?", Norton sorriu, enquanto arrumava a gravata. Senti uma vontade enorme de enforca-lhe com aquele pedaço de tecido. "Veio ver o ruivo, hum? Veja se é suave... foi uma noite muito _dura _pra ele, sabe?"

E ele sorriu. Sorriu amplamente ao dizer aquilo. Riu-se da própria piada. Nunca antes eu testara meu autocontrole como naqueles míseros segundos. Eu poderia tê-lo matado com um golpe, mas ele era o irmão do Presidente e havia pelo menos umasdez câmeras de vigilância só naquele corredor. Tanto eu quanto Reno estaríamos em grandes problemas. Xinguei-me por estar de mão atadas.

Norton se afastou ainda sorrindo. Escutei-o cantarolar enquanto eu abria a porta do quarto.

A luz da cabeceira estava acesa e não demorei a divisar a figura encolhida na cama. O edredom cobria-o somente da cintura pra cima e os braços esguios que eu tanto gostava de ter em volta do pescoço abraçavam o travesseiro manchado de...

_Sangue?_

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Reno..."

Ele visivelmente estremeceu quando escutou seu nome. Ergueu o rosto na minha direção, mas o simples ato de se mexer pareceu machucar-lhe profundamente, o que se refletiu numa careta de dor. Os lábios estavam vermelhos, cortados... e havia sangue neles. Os olhos estavam úmidos e Reno rapidamente voltou para a posição inicial, abraçado ao travesseiro.

"Reno..." me aproximei dele com cautela, sentando ao lado da cama, hesitando em colocar uma mão sobre seu corpo... _e se eu o machucasse? _

"Eu entenderei se estiver com nojo de mim". Escutei-o dizer em tom baixo e embargado, abafado pelo travesseiro. Não soube o que responder de imediato. Somente me contive para não brigar com ele, por dizer tamanha bobagem...

Encostei as costas da mão em sua bochecha e um de seus olhos verdes virou-se para mim. Achei tê-lo visto sorrir, mas o ato também devia lhe causar dor porque logo já estava sério novamente.

"Eu devia lavar o chão da torre com os miolos dele, Reno... e é o que vou acabar fazendo".

Reno balançou a cabeça de leve, me censurando por aquelas palavras. Não respondi, tentei fazer com que ele se sentasse.

"Isso, venha... deixe me ver como está esse rosto..."

Fora os lábios cortados e os olhos vermelhos não havia nenhuma grande avaria. Felizmente.

Corri até o banheiro, de onde voltei quinze segundos depois com um lenço umedecido e me pus a limpar o machucado que havia em sua boca.

Ele estava nu por debaixo do edredom e senti uma fagulha de ódio se acender dentro de mim ao imaginar Norton tocando naquela pele.

"Rude, você está bem?"

Abri meus olhos e encarei Reno. Ele devolveu o olhar. Parecia que mesmo estando com os óculos, Reno tinha certeza de que eu o fitava.

"Não" admiti. "Só vou ficar bem quando todos eles lhe deixarem em paz, Reno... nem que tenha de matar um por um e..."

Me calei ao sentir dois de seus dedos sobre meus lábios.

Reno aproximou seu corpo do meu, enfiando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Não pensei duas vezes e o abracei. Com cuidado, mas com força.

"Se é verdade que gosta de mim... promete que não vai fazer nada estúpido... que não vai tentar nada contra Norton. Por favor, me prometa,Rude... eu não valho tanto..."

Suspirei, sentindo o coração de Reno batendo forte contra o meu.

E aquilo doía.

Como machucava escutá-lo pedindo pela vida de alguém que tanto lhe fazia mal e, intimamente, ter de aceitar tudo quieto... de cabeça baixa.

**_Continua..._**

**

* * *

**

**NA.:** Tadinho do Reno. É, eu sei. Mas a gente colhe o que planta, né? Agora esses capítulos estão do jeito que eu gosto... DRAMA! E digam a verdade, o Norton não é adorável? xD 

**Notas: PHS¹** é nome dado ao comunicador/celular usado pelos personagens durante o jogo. Achei mais legal usar isso como termo no lugar de "celular", mesmo que em Advent Children não seja assim. xD

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII** e seus personagens pertencem a **Square Enix.** Em outras palavras eles não são meus e eu não estou ganhando um único gil com esta história. Na verdade, ela me custou muitas noites mal dormidas. **O Personagem Norton é de minha autoria.**  
MASesta fanfic ME PERTENCE, e vou ficar puta da vida se por um acaso do destino eu a encontre em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização, OK? Quer usar qualquer trecho dela para qualquer coisa? Tudo bem, mas me avise antes, né? 

**Copyright © Outubro de 2005 - Todos os direitos reservados**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Vitral  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Rude/Reno  
**Classificação:** Nc-17  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Yaoi/  
**Parte:** 04 de 06

**

* * *

****AVISO: **Este fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIO** para menores de 18 anos. Você ainda é um pirralho? Não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR" na sua barra de navegação e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu sou Pilatos e lavo minhas mãos. 

**N.A: **Quem já leu qualquer outra história minha, deve saber que eu normalmente não "pego pesado" nas cenas nc-17, mas o caso aqui é bem diferente e se você não gosta de cenas de sexo um pouco mais "cruas", não recomendo a leitura deste texto. Não venha me torrar o saco depois!

* * *

_  
_**— Vitral  
****Por Dana Norram**

* * *

**P.O.V. RENO**

Estava decidido.

Terminaria tudo com Rude hoje à noite, tão logo a operação no setor 7 estivesse encerrada.

Era injusto, eu sabia. Não só com ele. Comigo também. Mas era um preço a se pagar para vê-lo em segurança. Norton não me deixaria em paz tão cedo e Rude não merecia assistir a tudo aquilo calado... sem poder fazer nada. Eu sei que ele se culpa, que ele se atormenta por não poder me defender, embora eu realmente me pergunte o porquê de toda essa atenção. Que eu fosse uma "boa foda" não era nenhuma novidade, mas daí para Rude dizer que...

Como eu era idiota. Rude nunca disse nada. Disse que queria tomar conta de mim... e daí? Isso não significa que ele esteja apaixonado ou qualquer coisa parecida...

_Não. _

Talvez fosse apenas egoísmo. É normal que as pessoas não gostem que seus amantes fiquem por aí, pulando de galho em galho. E isso não era (ou ao menos não costumava ser) amor...

Era pura e simples auto preservação. Fidelidade. Uma série de regras e idéias estabelecidas há anos. E não seria eu, Rude ou a nossa "relação" que mudariam isso.

Olho para a porta fechada e me pergunto quanto tempo faz que Rude saiu por ela, dizendo que voltaria o mais rápido que pudesse. Disse que não queria me deixar sozinho... mas que precisava resolver umas coisas.

Não questionei. Conhecia o trabalho dele. O _meu_ trabalho.

Tseng me telefonara bem cedo, passando o horário da detonação. Pontualmente às 7 da noite! Pensei por um segundo se aquilo não fora um repentino arrombo de humor negro do Presidente, mas talvez também não passasse de mera coincidência, afinal, sete da noite era um excelente horário para se matar centenas de pessoas de uma só vez.

Por um momento fugaz lembrei que seria eu _quem _estaria apertando aquele maldito botão.

Estremeci.

Não era arrependimento. Só estava ansioso... e nem era pelo ato em si. Era só para saber como eu me sentiria depois que tudo estivesse acabado...

O Setor7 e seus habitantes... eu e Rude...

Era incrível que como eu conseguiria ruir com tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo. Talvez fosse talento nato.

_Talvez..._

Escuto o som da porta se abrindo. É Rude, claro, trazendo um saco de papel pardo numa das mãos. Ergo os olhos etento sorrir. Meus lábios ainda ardem, mas mesmo assim eu o puxo para um beijo. Ele não tenta se esquivar, deixa o saco pardo de lado e me abraça.

Às sete horas da noite ainda estavam longe. Eu tinha direito de aproveitar um pouco daquela felicidade... enquanto ela estava ao alcance de minhas mãos.

Rude me pergunta se eu não estava dolorido. _Tão gentil._ Claro que estava... mas já estive tão pior, já precisei agüentar muito mais do que um Norton irritado...

E eu quero essa oportunidade. Minha _última _oportunidade.

Eu mesmo abro sua camisa, encarando-o. Tiro seus óculos escuros e peço que ele me toque. Assim ele faz. Suspiro fundo, sentindo os dedos grossos e ásperos me acariciarem com cautela. Quase sorrio, deixando um suspiro escapar.

Rude se livra do restante de suas roupas, se junta a mim na cama. Eu o abraço, enlaçando-o com minhas pernas, implorando que ele faça de uma vez.

Mas Rude prefere ser lento. _Terrivelmente_ lento. Abaixa o rosto e me beija, morde meu lábio inferior de leve, puxando-o devagar antes de soltá-lo. Volta a me tocar com as mãos. Eu fecho os olhos e inspiro, sentindo sua língua no meu pescoço, deslizando sobre meu peito, sugando os mamilos um a um, descendo por minha barriga, tocando no umbigo...

_Oh Deus... _

Agarro o lençol com força e meus olhos, agora arregalados, fitam o teto. Os sons úmidos que chegam aos meus ouvidos deixam meu peito quente. Minhas bochechas ficam vermelhas e eu gemo alto. Rude desliza os dedos entre minhas pernas, fazendo-as tremerem. Ele me chupa com força, sem parar, ignorando completamente as golfadas de ar que saem de minha boca segundo a segundo.

Mas tão logo tudo quanto começa, também termina e intimamente eu respiro fundo, de prazer, de alívio...

_De dor. _

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE**

Reno tinha o rosto sensivelmente mais pálido do que o costume conforme a hora da detonação se aproximava. Uma, duas, três vezes eu tentara convencer Tseng a me enviar no lugar dele.

"Fora de cogitação". Ele respondia, irritantemente calmo. "A nomeação de Reno é uma ordem _expressa _do presidente, que já está a par de todos os pormenores da missão. Ainda que Reno não pudesse comparecer — _e ele pode_ — eu jamais enviaria outra pessoa em seu lugar. Abortaria a operação no mesmo instante e nós não podemos nos dar a esse luxo por nada. É arriscado, Rude, eu sei. Mas nós somos _pagos _para correr esse risco".

Diabos. Ele estava Certo. Tseng _sempre_ estava certo.¹

Eu tinha minhas ordens. Sabia o que fazer. Despedi-me de Reno, que partiria naquele instante na companhia de Tseng. Ainda que estivesse pálido, ele parecia decidido. Orgulhoso demais para recuar. Mas eu sabia que no fundo... ele sentia medo.

_Por Deus, quem não sentiria? _

Assisti o carro se afastar, uma contração engraçada no peito. Uma espécie de mau pressentimento formigando sobrea pele. Desejei intimamente que corresse tudo bem e que Reno voltasse são e salvo para os meus braços...

Então eu o vi.

Norton conversava animadamente com uma das atendentes logo na entrada da Torre. Discretamente me aproximei e nem ele, nem a sorridente mocinha pareceram reparar que eu podia ouvi-los.

"Ás cinco você disse?" Norton consultou seu caríssimo relógio de pulso. "Hmm... que tal se nos encontrarmos às cinco e quinze? Te pego na saída do estacionamento F, conheço um excelente restaurante no setor 02, que me diz?"

A atendente teve um acesso de risadinhas, devidamente coberta por uma das mãos cujas unhas recém feitas cintilavam. Corando, ela aceitou com um gesto de mesura.

Quando Norton passou ao meu lado esboçando um presunçoso sorriso de vitória eu já tinha me decidido.

Só precisava descobrir como levar aquela idéia adiante.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RENO**

Sentia o coração batendo forte, o barulho que ecoava dentro da minha cabeça se misturando com ao som das hélices do helicóptero que já estava abaixo das placas... rumo ao setor Sete...

_Ainda não acredito que vou fazer isso..._ — Eu não conseguia parar de pensar, olhando para baixo e me arrependendo logo em seguida.

Não que tivesse medo de altura, mas ver aquelas pessoas... _todas_ aquelas pessoas levando suas vidinhas normalmente, sem fazer idéia do que aconteceria em menos de uma hora... bem, _era cruel_.

Tão cruel e covarde quanto atacar alguém pelas costas.

Lá em baixo um grupo de crianças apontou para o helicóptero e acenou animadamente. Senti num nó formar-se na minha garganta.

"Não se preocupe". Escutei Tseng dizer, sua voz soando sempre calma. Dona de si. "Vai ser rápido. Logo, logo estaremos de volta a Torre".

Eu franzi a testa, voltando meus olhos na direção dele.

"Como você...?" Perguntei sem conseguir me conter. Apoiei os braços sobre minhas pernas flexionadas, ligeiramente abertas.

Tseng ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionando minha dúvida.

"Como você pode não dar a mínima pra tudo isso? Um monte de gente inocente vai morrer, Tseng!"

Vi-o sorrir meio de lado. Um sorrisinho de escárnio. Quase maldoso.

"Inocente". Ele pareceu apreciar o som da palavra enquanto a repetia, entoando cada sílaba. "Você realmente considera alguma dessas pessoas _inocente_?" Tseng olhou através do vidro embaçado do helicóptero. "Você era uma delas, Reno. Sabe que ninguém aqui é inocente".

Engulo em seco, voltando meu olhar para fora.

Relembro dos dias em que era obrigado a revirar latas de lixo atrás de um jantar menos apodrecido ou de algo para me proteger do frio. De quando dormia com pessoas que me machucavam em troca de uns trocados...

Sinto uma contração engraçada no peito e quase sorrio. _"Como se você tivesse parado de dormir com quem te machuca..."_ — disse uma vozinha traiçoeira, claramente zombando de mim.

Tseng estava certo. Ninguém era inocente. O velho que dá um doce a sua neta em troca de um abraço mais íntimo, o menino que rouba a boneca da irmãzinha só para vê-la chorar... a mãe que coloca uma saia mais justa e larga os filhos sozinhos à noite para sair com o novo namorado...

"Chegamos".

Volto meu rosto. O pilar de sustentação se materializa bem na minha frente, como se tivesse brotado das profundezas do inferno. Um enorme tronco de ferro e aço escuro e grotesco... sustentando aquela imensa placa...

Senti o vento batendo no meu rosto quando a porta do helicóptero se abriu e eu me preparei para pular. Olhei para baixo e o nó dentro do meu peito se desfez.

O slum² 7 logo voltaria a ver o céu.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE**

Eu não podia contar com ninguém. Um soldado daria com a língua nos dentes por um punhado de gils³. Ninguém podia ser envolvido mais do que o necessário. A pobre atendente infelizmente morreria, era claro. Mas... bem, não se faz uma omelete sem quebrar alguns ovos...

Olhei novamente para o meu relógio de pulso. Eram exatamente 17:10 PM. Mais cinco minutos até Norton aparecer. A mocinha já estava esperando, a bolsa segura nas mãos, o olhar ansioso. _Como era burra_. Qualquer pessoa sabe que Norton tem o péssimo hábito de trepar com funcionários e depois demiti-los sem a menor consideração. E ainda assim ele conseguia sair com um incrível número deles... o que pensavam? Que depois de uma noitada talvez ganhassem o coração do irmão do presidente?

_"Bando de idiotas"_ — repeti, tamborilando os dedos sobre o volante de um dos carros da companhia.

Aquele era um veículo estratégico. Um de muitos usados para escoltas do Presidente Shinra (ou mesmo de Rufus). Tratava-se de uma frota com uma série de carros idênticos, de vidro escuro e chassis adulterado. Ideal para perseguir e "apagar" gente importante. Apenas Turks e assessores especiais do Presidente sabiam a combinação para fazer aqueles veículos funcionarem. Tseng e eu éramos os responsáveis pela segurança daqueles veículos. Apenas nós (e o Presidente, é claro) tínhamos os códigos de acesso para o lugar onde ficavam guardados. Nem mesmo Rufus e Reno sabiam da existência daquela garagem. Na verdade, a idéia era de Tseng. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor seria.

Vi o carro de Norton se aproximar devagar e parar próximo da saída. A atendente sorriu e baixou o corpo ligeiramente. Logo em seguida a porta da frente foi aberta e ela entrou no automóvel, que deu a partida.

Silenciosa e discretamente, eu os segui. Vi Norton entrar numa das ruas mais estreitas paralelas a Torre. Sabia o caminho que ele tomaria, já que uma vez escoltara-o nele. Sabia inclusive onde levaria a atendente. Um restaurante bastante discreto. E logo em frente, estrategicamente posicionado havia um hotel de aspecto duvidoso, onde você não precisava se identificar para passar a noite ou algumas horas. Perfeito para alguém como Norton. Até mesmo eu já usara o tal lugar algumas vezes. Nem precisava dizer que Reno era um cliente cativo.

Segui o carro por algum tempo. Sabia perfeitamente bem como dirigir sem deixar que o outro notasse que era seguido. Bastava virar em ruas estratégicas e manter uma distância segura. Nada que o tempo não aperfeiçoasse. Sem falar que Norton provavelmente estaria tentando enfiar suas mãos dentro da saia daquela atendente — não devia estar muito preocupado com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Logo alcançamos o restaurante em questão. Vi o carro de Norton estacionar em bem frente, de onde desceram ele e a mocinha, cujas pernas tremiam de leve. Senti uma pontada de nojo de ambos.

Olhei para o relógio de pulso mais uma vez. Eram 17:31.

Uma hora e meia até o pilar ser detonado.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RENO**

Dizem que não devemos reclamar mesmo quando tudo está dando errado...

Porque as coisas _sempre_ podem piorar.

A missão tinha sido mantida no mais completo segredo. Havia pelo menos dois soldados bem armados e treinados a cada lance das escadas que levavam ao topo do pilar. Todos com um equipamento que permitiriam uma rápida fuga tão logo a detonação fosse ativada. Era exatamente 18:49 e dali a 60 segundos eu apertaria o botão que marcaria os dez últimos minutos de vida para os habitantes do Setor Sete.

35... 39... 40... 48... 55... 59...

Meus dedos congelaram tão logo escutei um berro de dor. Ele vinha de muito perto.

Girei o corpo e arregalei os olhos para os três vultos que surgiram da escada. Uma menina, talvez da mesma idade que eu, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos amendoados. As mãos enluvadas estavam erguidas em posição de ataque. O rapaz do meio era meu conhecido — o loiro que fugira com a menina das flores e me condenara a estar aqui, _agora_. O último era um negro grandalhão com uma arma no lugar de um dos braços e uma tatuagem cujo desenho eu conhecia muito bem.

Avalanche.

"Vocês estão atrasados". Sorri presunçoso, talvez para esconder meu nervosismo.

Os três vieram para cima de mim sem pestanejar, mas fui mais rápido e bati a mão sobre o botão que acionava a detonação. O painel começou a piscar alucinadamente. Tseng apareceria para me buscar em poucos segundos... mas enquanto isso eu _precisava_ me manter vivo.

Espada, arma de fogo e socos. Tudo contra minha barra eletrifica e habilidades de barreira. Eu não sabia quanto tempo agüentaria. Algo estava errado. Tseng estava demorando... será que este era o plano? Me deixar morrer aqui? _Junto deles?_

Não.

_Rude jamais concordaria com isso... _

Ergui a barra outra vez, me defendo de um ataque do loiro, que recua como se tivesse tomado um choque. Minhas pernas tremem... não sei quanto mais vou agüentar... as forças aos poucos se esgotam... minha barreira desaparece e... e eu não tenho energia para invocá-la novamente...

_Dor._

Sinto o soca da garota me atingir no estômago. Largo minha barra, me abraçando como uma criança com frio. Um sabor metálico enchendo minha boca.

_Sangue._

O loiro novamente corre na minha direção, a espada em punho...

_Eu vou morrer..._

Ouço metal cortando o ar... mas não é o som de uma espada. Seriam... _hélices_?

Levanto os olhos. O barulho aumenta gradativamente.

Sorrio, me sentindo totalmente aliviado. A cabeça de Tseng surge pela porta do helicóptero como um anjo da guarda engravatado. Não posso ver a expressão de seu rosto, mas algo nele refletia vitória.

Meus atacantes se voltam na direção do helicóptero e eu sinto como se tivesse engolido gelo. Bastaria um tiro do grandalhão e Tseng estaria indo pro chão em seguida...

"NÃO!"

Minha voz morre nalgum lugar entre a garganta e a boca... meus olhos se arregalando para a garota de vestido rosa que Tseng segurava pelo braço, exibindo-a como um troféu para os três membros da Avalanche.

_A menina das flores..._

"Não atire! Você vai acertá-la!" — Um deles berra para o homem negro. Sinto a força voltar a minhas pernas e corro na direção do helicóptero no exato instante em que Tseng desfere um tapa na garota, deixando-a desacordada. Trepo no helicóptero sem olhar para trás e me jogo num dos bancos, intimamente satisfeito.

_Aqueles três estavam ferrados... _e confesso que me sentia bem em ter lhes proporcionado aquilo... em ter apertado aquele maldito botão...

Sinto o helicóptero se afastar, meus olhos correm pelo interior. Vejo Tseng sorrir meio de lado — mas não para mim. Meu chefe mirava a garota desmaiada em seu colo com um misto de desprezo e admiração. Sinto a dor voltando para cada parte do meu corpo e pouco a pouco... tudo vai ficando escuro...

**_Continua..._**

**

* * *

**

**NA.:** Eu admito que "enfeitei" um pouquinho a cena da batalha contra a Avalache, no jogo ela é mais sem graça. Eu adoro Rude fazendo carinho no Reno (e outras coisas também! xD). Então, gostaram? Thanks to Biel, Lily (SÁDICA!) e Sylphiel por lerem e comentarem.(smile) Semana que vem eu posto os capítulos 5 e depois, o 6º. Ok? 

**Notas: ¹**Eu AMO o Tseng, vocês não? xD - **²slum **seria um sinônimo para "periféria" (favela, coisas assim xD), são as áreas de Midgar que ficam abaixo das placas, destinada a população de "baixa renda". **³gil** é a 'moeda' de Final Fantasy, mas eu não faço idéia de como converter isso para o dolár, ou algo assim. xD

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII** e seus personagens pertencem a **Square Enix.** Em outras palavras eles não são meus e eu não estou ganhando um único gil com esta história. Na verdade, ela me custou muitas noites mal dormidas. **O Personagem Norton é de minha autoria.**  
MAS esta fanfic ME PERTENCE, e vou ficar puta da vida se por um acaso do destino eu a encontre em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização, OK? Quer usar qualquer trecho dela para qualquer coisa? Tudo bem, mas me avise antes, né? 

**Copyright © Outubro de 2005 - Todos os direitos reservados**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Vitral  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Rude/Reno  
**Classificação:** Nc-17  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Yaoi  
**Parte:** 05 de 06

**

* * *

****AVISO: **Este fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIO** para menores de 18 anos. Você ainda é um pirralho? Não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR" na sua barra de navegação e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu sou Pilatos e lavo minhas mãos. 

**N.A: **Quem já leu qualquer outra história minha, deve saber que eu normalmente não "pego pesado" nas cenas nc-17, mas o caso aqui é bem diferente e se você não gosta de cenas de sexo um pouco mais "cruas", não recomendo a leitura deste texto. Não venha me torrar o saco depois!

* * *

_  
_**— Vitral  
****Por Dana Norram**

* * *

**P.O.V. RUDE**

Norton provavelmente estava com pressa para se enfiar no meio das pernas daquela secretária.

Um encontro usual levaria ao menos duas horas, para que o casal em questão tivesse tempo de conversar se conhecer melhor antes de partirem para os 'finalmente'.

Entretanto, mal tinha se passado uma hora quando ele saiu com a garota a tiracolo. Vi-o apertar a mão de um homem à porta do restaurante — possivelmente para que ele cuidasse de seu carro — e logo em seguida a atravessar a rua para o hotel.

Esperei eles alcançarem o outro lado da calçada antes de ligar o carro e seguir na direção deles. Parei frente ao hotel e baixei o vidro bem a tempo. Norton, talvez por curiosidade, talvez por instinto, virou-se para mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me reconheceu.

"_Você_...?"

Fiz um sinal grave com a cabeça.

"Senhor Shinra, por favor, entre... temos um problema".

A atendente estava pálida debaixo das sardas que tinha no rosto. Norton hesitou um segundo antes de sentar no banco de trás junto dela. Olhei para ambos os lados da rua. Ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção em nós e, mesmo que estivessem, o carro era inrastreável.

"O quê...?" O tom de Norton era de irritação.

"Tivemos um contratempo durante a explosão do pilar número 07. O presidente solicitou que todos sejam levados para locais seguros... ele teme novos atentados..."

Os olhos de Norton continuavam arregalados, mas ele não fez mais nenhuma pergunta. A garota ao lado dele sequer piscava.

O carro avançou rapidamente. Senti Norton se mexer no banco de trás. Minutos depois vi-o escancarar a boca pelo retrovisor.

"Por que... por que estamos indo para os slums?" Seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro, talvez perguntando se havia algum novo esconderijo naquela direção.

Senti vontade de sorrir, mas ainda não era hora.

"Os _terroristas_ jamais atacarão o senhor por aqui..."

Ele recostou-se no banco e soltou a respiração. Reprimi outro sorriso.

Ergui minha mão na direção do painel. Pisei mais fundo no acelerador. Norton percebeu o movimento brusco e aprumou o corpo.

Tarde demais.

Um vidro grosso, a prova de balas vedou o espaço entre nós. A atendente deixou a boca pender, incrédula. Apertei outro botão e um gás atordoante começou a encher a parte de trás do carro. Norton começou a socar o vidro.

Permiti-me um sorriso amplo.

Os socos contra o vidro cessaram repentinamente. Norton e a garota tinham perdido a consciência. Acelerei mais. Uma estranha sensação de liberdade me invadindo por todos os poros do corpo. Senti alívio.

_"Por Reno_". Pensei, imaginando se ele estaria bem.

Parei pouco antes da barreira feita para impedir a entrada na zona de risco próxima ao setor sete. Uns poucos _soldiers_ guardando a entrada. Baixei os olhos para o relógio. 18:55.

Seria o bastante.

Puxei Norton para o banco da frente, usando o cinto de segurança para fazê-lo ficar razoavelmente sentado. Atei suas mãos com _silver tape_ no volante e fiz o mesmo com seu pé no acelerador. Estávamos no topo de uma rua alta. Linha reta e sem carros até a barreira. Os soldiers abririam fogo contra o carro que explodiria a um acionar do controle que eu levava no bolso ou...

Ou eles deixariam o carro passar e Norton seria enterrado pelos escombros do setor sete.

Sorri mais uma vez.

_Seria isto que chamavam de justiça divina? _

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RENO**

Luz.

Pouca luz.

Luz vermelha.

Vermelha e bruxuleante. A luz bem em cima.

"_Próximo"._

Um peso sobre a cama. O frio me engolfando e subindo pelo peito como um verme que rasteja. Sinto como se estivesse me afogando.

"_De quatro_". A voz é enérgica, bruta.

Sinto medo enquanto viro de bruços, apoiando as mãos no colchão.

O lençol também é vermelho.

"_Assim..._"

Sinto dor, mas não demonstro. Ele pode gostar.

Meus olhos se enchem d'água, mas reprimo o choro.

Ele _também_ pode gostar.

"_Isso... isso... assim..._"

Eu quero que tudo acabe logo. Logo...

Mais vermelho. Úmido.

Pegajoso.

Uma risada.

_Vá embora... _

"_Próximo._"

Chega...

_"Reno..." _

Quem...?

Luz.

_Explosão. _

Mais luz.

O pilar desmoronando...

Muita luz.

Arregalo os olhos.

Luz branca.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE**

"Ele está mal".

Aquelas palavras me atingiram de uma forma que chegou a doer. Me larguei no sofá, do lado de fora da cirurgia, me sentindo repentinamente vazio e incapaz.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, sentado, me remoendo em silêncio. Desejava que a porta se abrisse logo, para poder ver Reno bem...

Mas, ao mesmo tempo tinha medo que o médico saísse por ela fatigado, seguido de uma maca coberta com um lençol branco até em cima...

Eu não queria estar ali quando a porta se abrisse. Estava com medo. Eu matara o irmão do presidente há menos de uma hora atrás e agora estava com medo. Medo que o esforço tivesse sido em vão e que no final... Norton, onde quer que estivesse, ainda pudesse rir de mim.

Levei algum tempo para sentir que o PHS vibrava freneticamente no bolso interno do meu paletó. Sem olhar para o identificador de chamada, atendi.

"Pronto". Disse depois de um segundo de hesitação.

"Rude". A voz de Tseng era enérgica, mas estranhamente consoladora. "Você não pode fazer nada por Reno agora. Mas pela companhia sim. O irmão do presidente está desaparecido há horas, creio que teremos de dar uma busca pela cidade..."

Sinto um arrepio involuntário ao escutar isso, mas respondo que já estou a caminho. Ao menos, poderei culpar o estado de Reno por qualquer traço de nervosismo que por ventura eu apresentar. E no fim...

_Talvez a razão seja essa mesmo._

Incrível como as pessoas preferem não se meter. Nenhuma das secretárias da companhia soube explicar o paradeiro da mocinha que saíra com Norton naquela tarde. Sorri intimamente, colocando a mão sobre meu PHS. Eu pedira para me avisarem assim que a operação fosse terminada e a cada segundo que se passava...

"Caso estranho este, não acha Rude?"

Os olhos escuros de Tseng me encaram fixamente. Agradeço aos céus por estar com meus óculos escuros. Ele provavelmente seria capaz de ver a culpa expressa neles.

"Nem tanto... boa parte das estradas estão interditadas por conta da explosão. Devemos estar com falha no sistema de comunicação e..."

Meu coração começa a bater, acelerado. Tirei meu PHS do bolso rapidamente e o aviso da falta de sinal é como uma mão gelada apertandomeu coração.

"Ele não vai morrer".

Guardo o PHS de volta, sem olhar para Tseng. _O que ele sabe sobre isso afinal?_

"Eu mesmo levei Reno para o hospital". Diz como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos."Ele pode ter sido muito ferido, mas ainda é um Turk. Eu confio na força dele, Rude. Você também deveria confiar".

E dizendo isso, Tseng coloca rapidamente uma mão sobre meus ombros no primeiro gesto razoavelmente humano que eu já o vira esboçar.

"Vamos". Ele diz diante do meu ar embasbacado, recobrando sua expressão de aço. "Vamos continuar com a investigação..."

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RENO**

Claridade.

Frio.

Maciez.

_E dor._

Pela ordem, foram as sensações que me assaltaram tão logo recobrei a consciência. Soltei um gemido que soou agudo aos meus ouvidos estranhamente acostumados ao silêncio. Senti os fios e tubos presos nos meus braços. Aquilo incomodava.

Muito.

Abri os olhos e fitei o teto branco. Então, ouvi uma voz próxima a mim.

"... desejei muito que esse momento chegasse, mas não ousava sonhar com ele... porque se eu acordasse e descobrisse que era só um sonho... eu não sei... não sei se iria agüentar".

_Rude..._

O pilar. Eu tinha de explodir o pilar. E eu fiz. Rude... eu _tenho_ que te dizer uma coisa...

Sinto suas mãos descreverem uma linha imaginária no meu rosto. Tenho absoluta certeza de que estou inchado. Posso sentir.

"Hey..." é tudo que consigo pronunciar, forçando um sorriso que me custa mais do que algumas pontadas de dor.

Eu prometera... jurara... jurara que quando tudo estivesse acabado... depois que eu tivesse apertado aquele maldito botão...

Eu jurara que terminaria a dita "relação" que eu e Rude tínhamos. Poria um ponto final nessa idéia sem futuro. _Estúpida_. Não daria a Norton a chance de machucá-lo também. Sim, eu faria isso pelo nosso bem.

Pelo bem _dele_.

"Você está inconsciente há mais de dois dias".

Malditos terroristas!

"Wow... parabéns para mim". Outro sorriso forçado.

"Aqueles três da Avalanche. Aqueles que te atacaram... eles invadiram a torre ontem à noite, sabe, para resgatar a menina que Tseng trouxe".

Sinto um frio no estômago. _Como eles sobreviveram?_ Ninguém teria escapado vivo daquele pilar em tempo!

"Tseng e eu os prendemos... quero dizer, houve um contratempo esta manhã... Sephiroth... você se lembra dele, não lembra? Ele invadiu a torre... tirou algo do laboratório..."

Uma sensação, que nada tem a ver com alívio, me invade. Mas isso não importa. O que importa é o que eu tenho de fazer.

"Rude..."

"Reno..." não sei se ele não me ouviu ou fingiu não ouvir. "Sephiroth chegou na sala do presidente".

Tento mover o rosto para vê-lo melhor, mas isso machuca e deixo um novo gemido escapar de meus lábios inchados. Eu não queria que Rude estivesse me vendo assim.

"O Presidente Shinra está morto".

Silêncio.

"Rude..."

"Norton também está".

Eu penso que poderia sorrir, mas há algo na voz de Rude que me impede de sentir plena felicidade.

"Você está livre, Reno. Eu desejei tanto poder lhe dizer isso..."

Frio e calor, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O calor aquece meu rosto. O frio invade o meu peito. Há algo de errado aqui e eu não sei se quero descobrir o que é...

"Como Norton morreu?" Mesmo medindo minhas palavras, sinto a mão que Rude tem em meu rosto estremecer repentinamente.

_Não. _NÃO.

"Eu..."

"Rude... você... você _não_ fez...!"

Escuto o ruído da porta sendo aberta com brutalidade. Rude volta o rosto na direção dela. E ele está pálido.

"Ei, ei... veja só quem resolveu acordar".

_Rufus. _O que ele faz aqui?

Meu coração bate acelerado. _É óbvio!_

O presidente está morto. Norton está morto. Rufus veio aqui para punir Rude... eu... eu _preciso_ fazer alguma coisa!

"Vim para lhe agradecer, Rude. Sua..."

"Rufus!" Minha voz sai aos arquejos. Ele franze o cenho ao ser interrompido. "Norton é...!"

"Oh". Vejo um estranho sorriso se formar no rosto pálido e pontudo. Eu me calo e ele continua. "Já soube? Meu pobre tio faleceu num trágico acidente".

Logo atrás de Rufus, Tseng nos encarava com sua típica expressão cheia de vazio.

"Soubemos logo depois do meu pai... Triste, não? A família Shinra perder dois de seus membros de uma só vez..."

Mas longe de estar triste, o tom de sua voz tinha um quê de satisfação que me assustou. Rufus nunca fora o melhor amigo do pai ou mesmo do tio, mas eu jamais imaginaria que alguém pudesse ser tão frio.

"Como ia dizendo... vim lhe agradecer, Rude. Seus homens passaram uma informação precisa. Vocês devem ir a Myltril Cave antes de embarcamos para Junon, você sabe... a oficialização da presidência... bem eu tenho de ir. Muito que fazer agora. Melhoras para você, Reno. Vamos, Tseng".

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE**

Por um segundo, achei que estava realmente ferrado. Por um segundo, achei que Rufus mandaria Tseng matar a nós dois num piscar de olhos.

Ele sabia. De alguma forma os _dois _sabiam. Sabiam o que eu fizera e muito provavelmente _porquê_ fizera.

Mas não foi tão difícil entender a indiferença de Rufus. Ele era ambicioso e agora não havia mais pai ou tio para o segurarem. _Agora_ ele era o dono da companhia e que os céus tivessem piedade de quem atravessasse seu caminho.

Mas não era com Rufus Shinra e sua megalomania que eu devia me preocupar.

Não agora.

"Reno?"

Ele pisca os olhos verdes e me encara.

"Eu _pedi_ para você não fazer".

Sinto um tremor por todo o corpo. Tudo com o que eu não sonhava era uma reprimenda da parte dele.

"Sim, você pediu". Assenti com um ar fraco.

"E mesmo assim... você fez". A voz dele era estranha. Nem emotiva, nem fria.

Impessoal talvez.

"Sim, eu fiz". Respondi hesitante.

Silêncio. Ele parecia pensativo. Fitava o teto branco acima de nós. Os olhos piscando de segundo em segundo...

"Rude?" Ele vira a cabeça um pouco, e me encara.

"Sim?" Respondo depois de alguns instantes.

"Obrigado".

Um sorriso minúsculo se forma em seu rosto e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu sinto que as coisas podem ser melhores do que elas realmente são.

"Não foi nada". Respondo com outro sorriso.

"Você me salvou. Duas vezes".

"Duas?" Pergunto, curioso. Logo reparo que seus olhos estão úmidos.

"Sim, duas. Primeiro: Acabou com uma sombra que eu achava que fosse me perseguir para sempre. Segundo: Impediu que eu fizesse uma imensa burrada. Algo que provavelmente faria eu me arrepender até os ossos. Eu sou covarde, Rude. Eu não mereço você..."

As palavras de Reno ecoam no meu cérebro de forma quase dolorosa, como uma pancada.

"Por que diz isso?" Pergunto mesmo sabendo que provavelmente sua resposta irá me machucar ainda mais.

"Eu ia acabar com tudo. Com tudo. Eu não podia mais suportar aquilo... não podia deixar que _você _suportasse aquilo. Não queria que te acontecesse algo de ruim... eu estava com... com..."

"Medo?"

Reno fecha os olhos e assente em silêncio.

Eu sorrio e recolho uma lágrima dele com a ponta dos meus dedos.

"Isso não é covardia, Reno".

Ele abre os olhos, me encarando. Há um ar de desalento em sua face. Um ar tão grande de incompreensão e dor que eu teria o abraçado com força caso seu estado o permitisse.

"É amor".

**_Continua..._**

**

* * *

**

**NA.:** É, eu matei o Norton. x.x O capítulo acabou meigo, eu sei. Nem parece coisa minha. Sem notinhas hoje, acho que não tem nada neste capítulo que eu precise explicar e se tiver, bem, é só vocês perguntarem. Tipo, eu sei que vocês não curtem comentar, mas eu estou vendo pelos hits e sei que tem mais gente lendo (ou ao menos acessando a página! xD). Bem eu quero agradecer a todos de qualquer forma, em especial a Lily e a kaza (Sim!Eu nunca vou deixar de escrever sobre ff7, é minha paixão! Eu não entendo bem porque as pessoas não curtem o Rude, eu acho ele tão fofo. xD) pelas reviews fofas. Beijos para todos. O próximo é o último!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII** e seus personagens pertencem a **Square Enix.** Em outras palavras eles não são meus e eu não estou ganhando um único gil com esta história. Na verdade, ela me custou muitas noites mal dormidas. **O Personagem Norton é de minha autoria.**  
MAS esta fanfic ME PERTENCE, e vou ficar puta da vida se por um acaso do destino eu a encontre em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização, OK? Quer usar qualquer trecho dela para qualquer coisa? Tudo bem, mas me avise antes, né?

**Copyright © Outubro de 2005 - Todos os direitos reservados**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Vitral  
**Autora:** Dana Norram (mais detalhes, vide profile)  
**Shipper:** Rude/Reno  
**Classificação:** Nc-17  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Yaoi  
**Parte:** 06 de 06 (acabou! ToT)

**

* * *

****AVISO: **Este fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIO** para menores de 18 anos. Você ainda é um pirralho? Não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR" na sua barra de navegação e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu sou Pilatos e lavo minhas mãos. 

**N.A: **Quem já leu qualquer outra história minha, deve saber que eu normalmente não "pego pesado" nas cenas nc-17, mas o caso aqui é bem diferente e se você não gosta de cenas de sexo um pouco mais "cruas", não recomendo a leitura deste texto. Não venha me torrar o saco depois!

* * *

_  
_**— Vitral  
****Por Dana Norram**

* * *

**P.O.V. RENO**

Tinha sido um dia cheio.

Na verdade, fora uma semana cheia. Eu explodira um pilar de sustentação, tomara uma generosa surra da Avalanche, fora hospitalizado e deixado fora do ar por mais de dois dias. Para completar o presidente Shinra é _assassinado_ por um ex-soldier pirado e Norton... Rude...

_Rude fez aquilo por mim. _

Como um mantra, como uma oração eu repeti essas palavras durante os últimos dias que passara trancafiado naquele bendito hospital. Já me sentia melhor, mas os médicos tinham ordens expressas para que eu não fosse liberado até estar totalmente recuperado.

Eu suspeitava que nisso havia uma mãozinha de Tseng nisto.

Infelizmente Rude estava ocupado demais com o trabalho para me fazer companhia, logo, não demorou muito para que eu fosse assaltado por uma onda de irritação e tédio crescentes. Tseng aparecera rapidamente numa manhã, junto de uma loirinha, que eu sabia se chamar Elena, para me dizer que ela estaria suprindo minha falta no grupo. Eu não queria ser machista nem nada assim, mas a idéia de ter uma garota cuidando do _meu_ trabalho era um pouco perturbadora. Na verdade, sentia um certo receio de que ela pudesse ser melhor do que eu. Nunca dissera a ninguém, mas trabalhar ao lado de mulheres já tinha me ensinado uma lição ou duas. Eu sabia que elas não eram exatamente o tipo para se subestimar.

Isso sem falar que mulheres sempre acabavam levando a melhor quando havia um terceiro 'alguém' na jogada. E... a outra grande verdade é que a idéia de uma loira bonita e jeitosa andando para cima e para baixo com Rude me deixava com um gosto ruim subindo pela garganta.

_Ciúmes._

Balancei a cabeça enquanto assistia Rude guardando uma das saídas de Junon. Estávamos cobrindo o desfile em tributo ao novo presidente da companhia Shinra. Sinceramente, às vezes Rufus me assustava. O pai dele é _assassinado_ por um maluco com uma espada de dois metros e em vez de uma nomeação discreta e sóbria, o moleque me faz um desfile com direito a música personalizada (e muito _irritante_, diga-se de passagem), soldiers marchando, cobertura completa via satélite, carros oficiais e muitos confetes!

O pior era que, por causa desse acesso de megalomania, eu sequer tivera tempo de dizer um "olá" decente a Rude antes que fossemos separados por um irritadíssimo Tseng.

"Segurança máxima. É do que Rufus precisa. Os membros remanescentes da Avalanche estão à solta e foram vistos nas redondezas. Parece que estão perseguindo Sephiroth e Elena deixou _escapar_ algo sobre ele estar vindo para Junon..."

Aqui Tseng lançou um olhar mudo de censura, sob o qual Elena estremeceu. Senti um misto de satisfação e de pena por ela.

"Não quero ninguém se distraindo à toa. Não podemos nem descartar a hipótese de Sephiroth estar querendo pegar Rufus também". Tseng engoliu em seco por um segundo e pensei tê-lo visto torcer os dedos, mas talvez tenha sido apenas impressão. "Portanto vocês quatro..."

E Tseng começou a distribuir ordens de vigilância como se fossem simples equações de primeiro grau: _"Some A + B e você terá X, seu grande idiota"_.

E aqui estava eu, no fim da semana mais atribulada da minha curta existência, sentindo o coração pesado e um sentimento de inquietação que me torturava.

_Quando esse desfile ridículo ia terminar? _Ergui os olhos para o céu perguntando pela enésima vez.

_Sim_, eu sou egoísta e queria um tempo a sós com Rude, e daí? O que ele me dissera no hospital há alguns dias ainda martelava minha cabeça dolorosamente e eu queria fazer algo a respeito.

_"Isso não é covardia, Reno". _

Não, é? Não era covardia abrir mão do que eu tanto queria em prol de um bem maior?

_"É amor"._

Certo. Eu era um idiota apaixonado então. Um enorme, grande e magnífico idiota.

Era tão difícil acreditar que as coisas podiam simplesmente dar certo. Era difícil acreditar que, com Norton fora do caminho, eu poderia ficar em paz.

_Não_. Não podia ser tão simples. Não podia ser _só isso_. Eu me sentia como se a qualquer minuto uma bomba fosse explodir bem na minha cara e acabar com tudo que parecia certo.

Distraído, assisti o carro de Rufus desaparecer depois da rua principal. Sabia que Tseng o escoltava de perto, com uma das mãos dentro do casaco, observando e aguardando qualquer movimento em falso para puxar sua arma. Com aqueles olhos de águia ele varria a multidão em busca de qualquer um que pudesse ser um perigo em potencial. Sua devoção por Rufus beirava a obsessão. Talvez um dia eu fizesse alguma piada sobre isso na frente dos dois.

Um vento forte bagunçou meus cabelos e com uma das mãos eu tentei tirá-los da frente dos meus olhos. Senti um vibrar familiar no bolso do meu casaco e puxei o PHS. Com um suspiro vi o número do ID de Tseng piscar no identificador e, após o terceiro toque, atendi.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE**

_Perda de tempo._

Não há expressão melhor para descrever esse desfile. Como Rufus tinha coragem de parar todas as investigações somente para se dar o luxo de algumas horas sob os holofotes? Às vezes eu achava que ele não se importava verdadeiramente com a companhia, pesquisas ou reatores, mas sim se seu cabelo estava amassado ou não, antes de aparecer com um discurso impecável na frente das câmeras. Só mesmo Tseng para aturá-lo e bem... creio que já disse algo do tipo anteriormente.

Quando recebi a notícia de que Reno estava pronto para deixar o hospital senti uma indescritível e palpável euforia que foi logo cortada pelas ordens sobre o desfile que seria no dia seguinte. Maldita e infeliz coincidência.

Agora eu estava ali, guardando uma das saídas mais visadas da cidade militar. O sol batia com força em meu rosto, protegido pelos óculos escuros. Olhei para o relógio distraído. Eu sabia que ainda faltava pelo menos meia hora para o discurso de Rufus e o tempo se recusava a passar mais rápido.

Logo após o discurso ele seria honrado com uma demonstração de nossas forças armadas nas docas e em seguida embarcaria num navio até Costa de Sol. Nós só éramos obrigados a vigiá-lo até o discurso, depois disso, era por conta de Tseng.

Assisti o tal discurso impassível, sem realmente prestar atenção numa só palavra do que Rufus dizia. Com os olhos, eu não parava de procurar Reno entre a multidão e também no alto dos prédios, mas sabia que ele tinha ordens de não se expor diretamente, sua missão era usar um ataque surpresa caso fosse necessário. Reno, afinal, era muito em 'surpreender' os outros...

Sorri intimamente. Sim, ele dissera. De uma forma um pouco superficial, admito, mas ele dissera que se preocupava comigo, que gostava de mim...

Soltei uma risada amarga. Mesmo na minha cabeça as palavras pareciam estúpidas e infantis. Gostar de Reno e querer o mesmo em retorno era uma coisa. Esperar ouvir um "eu te amo" piegas e meloso era pedir demais. E eu não era exatamente a pessoa mais otimista da face do Planeta...

Mas algo me diz que eu não ficaria nem um pouco chateado se escutasse.

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RENO**

_Liberdade._

Ah, como eu AMO essa palavra.

Além de ser sonoramente perfeita, ela reflete uma grande quantidade de sensações que eu aprecio imensamente. Ser livre significa fazer o que eu quiser, na hora que eu quiser, da maneira que me der vontade e levando o tempo que eu achar melhor e necessário.

E no momento em questão liberdade significa ir atrás de Rude. Tseng me chamara naquele bar apenas para dizer que eu estava dispensando por hoje. Sim, o desfile-idiota-eu-sou-o-dono-do-mundo de Rufus terminara como mandava o cronograma e todos estavam sãos e salvos. Nada de Sephiroth ou Avalanche para cortarem o barato de nosso querido presidente. Ainda bem. Eu não sei se apreciaria uma luta ali, _agora_. Não se tratava de covardia, era falta de paciência mesmo. Mais uma noite sem poder abraçar Rude me parecia uma piada extremamente sem graça. E eu não gostava de piadas sem graça, principalmente se fossem comigo.

"Relaxe, Reno".

_Relaxar_? Como esse oriental empoado tem coragem de simplesmente me mandar "relaxar". Tseng sabia de tudo que se passara entre Rude, eu e... — aqui senti minhas bochechas subitamente quentes — _todo _o restante da companhia. Mais do que os outros, Tseng deveria aprender fazer um pouquinho de vista grossa, parar de ser frio, insensível e deixar seus subordinados se divertirem um pouco. _Juntos_, se possível.

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas diante do meu olhar exasperado e faz um claro gesto para que eu me sente no banco ao seu lado.

_Aonde foi parar minha tão sonhada liberdade agora? _

"Estou orgulhoso de você". Tseng murmura tranqüilamente, me fazendo engasgar com a cerveja que eu acabara de levar aos lábios. "Agüentou firme com a Avalanche e surpreendeu os médicos. Eles achavam que você não ia passar daquela noite". Continuou, como se estivesse apenas comentando que preferia café a chá.

Arregalei meus olhos e o vi sorrir ligeiramente.

"Rude não sabe disso, é claro. Quase teve uma síncope quando você foi internado. Foi difícil tirá-lo do seu lado, você sabe..." creio que Tseng me viu abrir a boca para protestar, porque ergueu uma das mãos imediatamente, me impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa. "Mas eu precisava dele ocupado, trabalhando, ou aposto que faria alguma bobagem".

Certo. _Sempre_ certo.

Sorri, agradecendo intimamente por Tseng ter se preocupado com Rude.

Vi meu superior tamborilar os dedos demoradamente sobre o balcão, quando de repente seu corpo ficou rígido como um ídolo de pedra.

Mas era apenas o PHS que tocava em seu bolso. Assisti-o atendê-lo como se estivesse no escritório. A voz sempre calma e polida.

"Sim, senhor".

Rufus. _É claro_.

"Eu..."

Vi Tseng levar uma das mãos até a gravata azul que usava. Por um segundo achei que ele fosse afrouxá-la, mas tudo que fez foi deslizar uma das mãos sobre o tecido enquanto seu rosto adquiria uma expressão estranhamente reservada.

"Não, Senhor". A voz dele soou ligeiramente trêmula, ele pareceu engasgar com o próprio ar. "Sim, _senhor_".

Então inspirando fundo, vi-o desligar o aparelho rapidamente.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntei num tom hesitante. Tseng não parecia exatamente em seu melhor momento.

Ele piscou seus olhos astutos e me encarou como se eu tivesse acabado de aparecer na sua frente.

"Ah, é você". Disse num murmúrio, desta vez afrouxando a gravata. "O presidente ligou para..." Tseng inspirou fundo novamente. Às vezes ele me assustava um pouco, quando hesitava daquela maneira. "O Presidente ligou para avisar que Heidegger vai acompanhá-lo até Costa del Sol. Então, acho que estou livre também..."

Ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de fingir que não parecia nem pouco chateado com aquela decisão. Tseng realmente não passava de um maldito _workaholic_¹. No lugar dele eu estaria pulando de alegria.

"Rufus sabe se cuidar. Vai ter um sem número de soldiers ao redor dele". Disse eu à guisa de 'não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem'. Mas Tseng não pareceu escutar. Estava olhando na direção da porta. Acompanhei o caminho que os olhos dele faziam e...

"Vejo vocês amanhã". A voz dele soou ligeiramente divertida, mas eu o ignorei totalmente. Estava ocupado demais observando Rude caminhar em passos lentos e decididos, passando pelas pessoas ao redor das mesas, que amontoavam os já estreitos corredores, contudo sem esbarrar em nenhuma delas. Seu rosto erguido, nos encarando.

Assisto seus movimentos brutos, mas ao mesmo tempo suaves e calculados, em profundo silêncio. Pensando no que eu devia dizer. Bem que Tseng podia ir pagar uma cerveja para Elena num bar do outro lado da cidade...

"Hey". O cumprimento de Rude é um mero aceno com a cabeça na direção de Tseng. Vejo seus lábios se torcerem por um segundo e prefiro pensar que ele fizera força para não me dar um sorriso.

_Certo_. Alguém me dê um chute.

"Dispensado". Tseng afrouxou um pouco mais a gravata e vi as sobrancelhas de Rude se erguerem rapidamente. "Apresentem seus ID's no alojamento da companhia, há um quarto reservado..."

Senti meu rosto ficar ligeiramente quente e desviei os olhos de Rude.

"Rufus já partiu?" Escutei a voz grossa acima da minha cabeça e não resisti ao desejo de voltar os olhos. Ele mirava Tseng com um curioso interesse.

"O _presidente_ está a caminho de Costa del Sol". Não sei porque, mas a voz de Tseng ainda parecia irritada.

"Hmm". Fez Rude e em seguida voltou o rosto na minha direção. "Vamos?"

Eu já estava de pé, minhas mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco. Tseng fez um aceno e se voltou para o bar. Rude foi andando de volta para a saída e eu o segui apressadamente.

Quando estávamos na rua, vi que ele tinha o cenho ligeiramente franzido.

"Algum problema?" Eu perguntei e ele parou de andar no exato instante, voltando o rosto na direção do bar e sacudindo a cabeça logo em seguida.

"Não. Nada. Acontece que..." Rude pareceu pensar durante um segundo, mas logo voltou o corpo e me encarou com ar de dúvida. "Acontece que eu poderia _jurar_ que na semana passada Rufus comprou uma gravata _idêntica_ àquela que Tseng estava usando".

Abri um sorriso e desejei intimamente poder ter escutado pelo menos uma palavra da conversa que Tseng tivera com Rufus no telefone ainda há pouco. Rude ergueu uma das sobrancelhas por detrás de seus óculos escuros e um segundo depois deixou os lábios penderem.

Descrentes.

"Não..." Ouvi-o murmurar, aparentemente estarrecido com o resultado do 'um+um'. "_Não_". Ele repetiu como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo.

"Bem," Eu sorri e dei de ombros, dando-lhe uma piscadela. "Tseng fez aniversário esses dias, você sabe..."

**x-x-x**

**P.O.V. RUDE**

O caminho até o alojamento aconteceu rápido e sem grandes transtornos. Reno esbarrava os braços e as mãos em mim um pouco mais do que o necessário, e durante boa parte do trajeto, precisei resistir bravamente ao desejo de fazer o mesmo.

Minhas mãos tremiam quando passei o cartão magnético na tranca automática do quarto que iríamos dividir. Eu sequer tinha coragem de encará-lo. Agüentara até aquele instante sem perder o controle e não era bem ali que eu fraquejaria.

O ruído da porta de metal fechando atrás de nós soou como música aos meus ouvidos. Escutei Reno inspirar fundo, mas antes que ele pudesse se mexer eu já tinha segurado seu rosto com minhas mãos e pressionado meus lábios contras os dele.

"Hmm". Escutei-o clamar contra minha boca, conforme minhas mãos desciam de seu rosto para a cintura, abraçando-o e puxando-o para mais e mais perto. Suas mãos subiram pelo meu peito, entrelaçando-se em pescoço. Ele ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e retribuiu o beijo com força, deslizando sua língua junto da minha e mordiscando meus lábios.

Quando abri os olhos — e eu sequer notara que os tinha fechado, vi um par de orbes verdes e doces me encarando com uma adoração que só fazia com que eu sentisse minha própria excitação ainda mais latente.

"Senti sua falta". Murmurei. Reno sorriu e encostou de leve no meu nariz com o seu, uma caricia suave e delicada. _Quase_ etérea. Mas estávamos falando de Reno, com quem eu não dividia algo mais íntimo que um olhar a dias e com quem eu _precisava_ transar. Agora.

Ele se soltou e deu dois passos para trás, tirando os óculos que usava nos cabelos e começando a abrir os botões de sua camisa lentamente.

"Acho que preciso de um banho". Ele sorriu, malicioso. Por um segundo pude vislumbrar o Reno por quem me apaixonara.

Impassível, assisti-o soltar o último botão e livrar-se da jaqueta e da camisa. Ele me encarava e sorria a cada novo movimento, certamente contando o tempo que levaria para me tirar do sério.

Quando suas mãos alcançaram o zíper da própria calça, deixei um suspiro baixo, quase imperceptível escapar. Mas um vislumbre vitorioso nos olhos de Reno mostrou que ele ouvira.

Sem a menor cerimônia, Reno deixou as calças caírem no chão, seguida da roupa de baixo. Fechei minhas mãos em punho, observando o corpo pálido e esguio a minha frente, lutando contra o desejo quase irresistível de arrastá-lo para cama naquele mesmo instante.

Consciente do meu olhar sobre ele, Reno soltou uma risadinha vitoriosa e sem me dar atenção, tomou o caminho para o banheiro logo atrás de mim. Passou ao meu lado como se eu não existisse e um segundo depois ouvi o som do chuveiro sendo ligado, seguido da água batendo contra pele.

Um calor já conhecido me subiu pela espinha, deixando minhas mãos frias e meu rosto quente. Devagar, lutando contra minha própria respiração rarefeita, tirei os óculos, seguido da jaqueta, gravata, camisa e calças. Hesitei um instante antes de me livrar da boxer preta, mas acabei me despindo por completo, o som da água ecoando em meus ouvidos como uma espécie de canção.

Um vapor fraco já começava a cobrir o espelho sobre o pia, deixando os azulejos úmidos nas paredes e o ar levemente esbranquiçado. Reno deixara o boxe aberto e de costas, ele tinha cabeça debaixo do jato d'água. Não pareceu notar quando eu me aproximei por trás, pisando com cuidado no piso molhado.

Envolvi seu corpo com meus braços, enfiando meu rosto em seu pescoço e absorvendo o cheiro de seus cabelos. Minhas mãos deslizaram sobre a pele lisa e úmida, e eu o ouvi resmungar algo debaixo da própria respiração. Pressionei meu corpo contra o dele, começando a beijar seu pescoço, lambendo as gotículas de água que escorriam dos fios vermelhos.

"Uh... ah..." senti que ele fechara os olhos com força, uma das mãos se apoiando nos azulejos brancos, a outra me segurando pela cabeça, puxando-a para um beijo. Sequer pensei em resistir. Deixei que sua língua tocasse meus lábios de leve, para em seguida abrir a boca e beijá-lo com força, pressionando-o contra uma das paredes espelhadas do boxe.

Foi ele quem rompeu o beijo, me empurrando com uma certa delicadeza. Eu sorri e me afastei um pouco, fechando a porta do boxe que eu deixara aberta, para me apoiar nela enquanto apenas o assistia.

Reno pegou um sabonete que havia no suporte de metal e molhando-o um pouco, começou a passá-lo por todo o corpo, debaixo do meu olhar atento e faminto. Deslizou-o pelos braços, erguendo-os acima da cabeça, ensaboou o tórax magro e pálido, a espuma se formando aqui e ali, cobrindo aquela pele que eu tanto queria tocar.

Então ele desceu a mão até o baixo ventre — sem jamais tirar os olhos de mim — e acho que devo ter deixado a boca pender, porque antes de fazer qualquer movimento mais, Reno abriu um sorriso ainda mais malicioso e estendeu o sabonete na minha direção.

Sem entender o que ele realmente queria, aceitei com um olhar curioso. Reno só sorriu e enfiou-se debaixo d'água, enxaguando a rala espuma que se formara sobre sua pele. Daí fechou o registro e virou o corpo, se apoiando contra a parede. Eu não sabia se olhava para suas costas, sensualmente cobertas pelos fios vermelhos que escorriam pelas costas retas, ou para as nádegas bem torneadas, ou mesmo para suas pernas longas e esguias.

Talvez estranhando a demora da minha reação, talvez por mera curiosidade de sua parte, Reno voltou o rosto para trás e se inclinou ligeiramente para frente, deixando seu traseiro numa posição mais privilegiada. Seus olhos verdes eram como duas pedras preciosas num veio de mineiro entre as águas de uma nascente. Lambi meus lábios e entendi a deixa.

Comecei ensaboando-lhe as costas, afastando os cabelos vermelhos, jogando-os para frente de seu corpo. Acariciei a área ao redor do pescoço por bastante tempo, até que meus dedos pudessem deslizar livremente sobre a pele. Desci novamente para as costas, aproveitando a posição estratégica para acariciar-lhe o peito e os mamilos.

"Rude..." Reno resmungou, jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás. Eu sorri e apertei um dos mamilos com as pontas dos dedos. Escutei-o gemer mais alto quando uma de minhas mãos desceu por suas nádegas, enfiando um dedo entre elas. Eu podia sentir minha própria ereção ganhando corpo e talvez para prolongar a situação, preferi abrir o chuveiro outra vez e deixar a água morna cair sobre nós dois.

O ruído da água era relaxante, mas não surtiu o efeito esperando. A pele de Reno úmida parecia ainda mais tentadora e logo eu já estava beijando seus ombros novamente, minhas mãos o abraçando por trás, descendo pelo peito até alcançar seu baixo ventre. Escutei-o ofegar quando comecei a masturbá-lo lentamente.

A água que caia sobre nós era rapidamente evaporada, tamanho o calor que desprendia de nossos corpos em perfeita sincronia. Reno mais uma vez voltou sua cabeça para trás, tentando me enlaçar com os braços, me puxando para um beijo, desta vez mais profundo e frenético. Senti a língua dele ser pressionado contra a minha com força, quase violência. Não me fiz de rogado e beijei-o de volta com a mesma intensidade, ao mesmo tempo em que intensificava as carícias no seu membro entre meus dedos.

Quando nossos lábios se separavam, Reno transpirava visivelmente. Sua testa brilhava de calor e seus olhos transbordavam de luxúria e prazer. Eu não parei nem um só instante de tocá-lo e beijá-lo e os gemidos que ele pouco a pouco soltava cada vez mais altos, apenas serviam de incentivo. Ele já sentia a minha ereção contra suas nádegas, porque não parava de jogar o corpo para trás, num descarado gesto de entrega.

Mas não, ainda era cedo.

Reno soltou outro gemido rouco e eu parei de masturbá-lo no mesmo instante. Ele, ainda com o rosto voltado na minha direção, lançou-me um olhar irritadiço, mas eu simplesmente lhe sorri em resposta, fazendo com ele virasse o corpo e ficasse de frente.

Desliguei a água novamente e fiz com que ele apoiasse o corpo contra a parede, os braços contra os azulejos. Roubei-lhe mais um beijo, desta vez rápido e delicado, antes de começar a descer por seu corpo, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, beijando o pescoço, acariciando o peito, sugando os mamilos um a um.

"Ahh... Rude..." era muito bom ouvir meu nome sendo sussurrado daquela maneira.

_Por ele_.

Com minhas mãos apoiadas em sua cintura, me ajoelhei no chão e olhando rapidamente para cima, vi-o fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior, o prazer se antecipado.

"Ugh!" ele deixou escapar tão logo deslizei minha língua sobre aquela área tão sensível, se contorcendo violentamente e gemendo alto e sem qualquer controle. Aproveitei a posição estratégica que me encontrava para pegar o sabonete que ainda estava sobre o suporte de metal e usá-lo para preparar-lhe.

Enfiei um dedo lubrificado, sentindo-o ser pressionado contras as paredes daquela entrada tão apertada. Continuei o chupando com força, os sons dos gemidos de Reno alcançando meus ouvidos. Incentivando-me a continuar. Juntei mais um dedo dentro dele, sentindo suas pernas tiritarem, vendo-o se apoiar contra os azulejos com mais força para não cair.

Os dois dedos entravam e saiam com mais facilidade. A respiração de Reno ficava mais e mais entrecortada conforme os segundos se passavam. Quando seu corpo se retesou e eu achei que o fizera atingir seu limite parei de acariciá-lo e ele relaxou o corpo, respirando com dificuldade. Reno possuía um autocontrole que me espantava.

"Rude..." a voz saia aos arquejos. "Chega..."

Senti meu coração pequeno ao vê-lo implorar daquela maneira. Eu sabia que estava provocando-o além da conta e que no lugar dele eu provavelmente já teria perdido a razão há muito tempo. Sorri em desculpas e erguendo o corpo, abracei-o com força. Ele retribui após hesitar por uns dois segundos, enfiando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

"Cama?" disse ele à meia voz, suas mãos tremendo de leve, a voz rouca de excitação.

Fiz que 'não' com a cabeça e fechando os olhos, busquei sua boca, mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior devagar, fazendo-o gemer alto. Minhas mãos buscaram as nádegas macias, afastando-as com cuidado. Sentia sua ereção prensada contra a minha, seu corpo tremendo junto ao meu, os cabelos molhados grudados no rosto e descendo pelas costas cheias de sardas.

Devagar, fiz com ele se virasse, de costas para mim. Segurei-o pela cintura e pressionei minha ereção contra ele, que afastou as pernas, se apoiando nos azulejos e cerrando os olhos com força.

"Ah!" Reno deixou escapar um gemido agudo e entrecortado. Senti que ele mordia os lábios conforme eu o penetrava e acariciei suas costas, distribuindo beijos por todo pedaço de pele exposta que consegui alcançar.

"Relaxe". Murmurei junto ao seu ouvido, abraçando-o com força, escorregando uma de minhas mãos na direção de seu baixo ventre, voltando a acariciá-lo.

Surtiu resultado. Pouco a pouco Reno relaxou, entreabrindo mais as pernas e gemendo com mais força. Eu entrava e saia com mais facilidade, mais e mais rápido. A excitação, o calor e o prazer aumentavam a cada novo movimento. Meus gemidos mesclados aos dele contribuindo para formar aquela atmosfera que nos rodeava.

"Hmm..."

Abri os olhos. Reno tinha praticamente jogado o corpo contra parede. Os braços acima da cabeça, apoiados contra os azulejos. A boca rosada pendia, os lábios entreabertos de onde escapavam gemidos. Encostei meu rosto nele, afastando seus cabelos e beijando sua nuca. Reno estremeceu e murmurou.

"Rude..."

_Meu nome. _

Mirei o boxe que nos rodeava. O vapor acumulado começava a se liquefazer, devagar, os fios de água escorrendo e se convergindo sobre o vidro embaçado. Eu podia vê-lo refletido nos pedaços que eram pouco a pouco revelados. Reconheci a pele pálida, vi gotículas de suor escorrendo sobre sua testa alva. Assisti os lábios entreabertos, revelando duas fileiras de dentes brancos. A língua rosada escapando para fora da boca a cada nova tragada de ar. Quis tocar no cabelo vermelho caído sobre um rosto delicado e distante. Desejei os olhos verdes, refletidos como um par de pedras preciosas e raras.

Eu descobri uma pintura. Uma figura única, aprisionada num vitral.

* * *

**FIM**

_Dedicado a Lily Carroll e a todos os fãs de FFVII. Advent Children é nosso! _

_**

* * *

**_

— Weeeeeeeeeeeee! A-C-A-B-O-U. Sabem quanto tempo eu levei para terminar essa fanfic? Quase um ano. Devo ter começado a escrevê-la no final de dezembro de 2004 e só fui terminar de escrever MESMO no começo deste mês (ou foi no final de setembro? Whatever...). Quando eu pegava, _pegava mesmo_ para escrever, até que ia rápido, duas, três cenas de uma vez. Depois enchia o saco e daí não escrevia mais nem uma linha por semanas. Chegaram a bater meses sem que eu escrevesse uma única palavra. Mas eu finalmente terminei... e o que é mais estranho: ADOREI o resultado final. 

— Realmente tenho muito orgulho do último trecho porque eu não precisei descrever a cena do "orgasmo" (o que eu ODEIO fazer. É sempre tão difícil sair do lugar comum de "então eles alcançaram o clímax e blá blá, blá") e porque eu consegui fazer um _link_ com o nome da fanfic. Para vocês terem uma idéia, o nome original dela era "My Favorite Game", uma música do grupo The Cardigans que é linda, e tem tooooda a cara do Reno. Depois mudou para "Relação de Vidro", depois só "Vidro" e enfim cheguei em "Vitral". Eu normalmente não curto os títulos das minhas fanfics, mas deste eu gostei.

— Agora convenhamos, que lemon mais fetichista esse, né? _Meusdeusdocéu!_ Eu sou uma pervertida! Devo ter alguma tara com banheiros e água, sei lá. Freud explica! Mas enfim, vocês gostaram? Eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que leu e aqueles que deixaram comentários no decorrer da história. Maven, Lily Carroll, Bielitow (Viu? O final não é triste! E eu não injusticei a Elena, ela até apareceu, sim. Acontece que eu estou seguindo a ordem cronologica do jogo, e lá, a Elena só aparece mesmo depois que saímos de Midgar), Sylphiel e Kaza. Não esqueci de ninguém, né? Espero que não! É isso aí. OBRIGADA! xD

**Nota: ¹Workaholic **é um termo em inglês para se definir aquelas pessoas que adoram trabalhar, que literalmente VIVEM para trabalhar, não trabalham para viver. Eu conheço alguns workaholics e creia em mim... eles são estranhos!

* * *

**Final Fantasy VII** e seus personagens pertencem a **Square Enix.** Em outras palavras eles não são meus e eu não estou ganhando um único gil com esta história. Na verdade, ela me custou muitas noites mal dormidas. **O Personagem Norton é de minha autoria.**  
MAS esta fanfic ME PERTENCE, e vou ficar puta da vida se por um acaso do destino eu a encontre em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização, OK? Quer usar qualquer trecho dela para qualquer coisa? Tudo bem, mas me avise antes, né? 

**Copyright © Outubro de 2005 - Todos os direitos reservados**


End file.
